The Big Change
by FanaticPJ2003
Summary: Percy Jackson is a normal teenage boy (apparently). One day, his father announces to him that he is going to get married. To Ms. Annabeth Chase, all the way from San Francisco. Neither of them is happy about this. But when they meet, sparks fly. Will it work out? (No gods or supernatural)
1. Unpleasent Meeting

**Hello there, and thank you for checking out my fanfic! This is my first, so go easy on me! ;)**

**My name's FanaticPJ2003, and have a good day!**

_Percy__'__s POV_

A knock woke me from my blissful sleep.

"Mr. Jackson? Your father calls," I heard the muffled sound of Grover's voice from the other side of my bedroom door. I sighed and got up out of bed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute Grover!" I called.

"Yes Mr. Jackson, sir," He replied. I sighed again. He always insisted upon calling me 'Mr. Jackson' even though I told him it was fine to call me just Percy.

I heard the footsteps of Grover, walking away.

I ran and hand through my unruly raven black hair, making it even more messy. My dad had a thing about not wearing P.J's to breakfast so I changed out of my old t-shirt and sweats, into a more fashionable jeans and long sleeved black sweat shirt.

I went into my en suite bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror above the sink. My sea green eyes were glazed with tiredness and my hair look like a squirrel had spent the night in it.

I splashed my face with cold water and tried to flatted my hair. After two minutes of just making it worse, I gave up and padded out of my bedroom, into the hallway.

The lush green carpet felt like heaven on my bare feet. A maid named Mellie walked toward me, heading in the direction of the kitchens.

"Good morning Percy," She smiled.

"Morning Mellie," I waved and walked past her, nearing the dining room, where my father, Poseidon Jackson, would undoubtedly be sitting, reading the morning paper.

Once I got there, I pushed open the heavy wooden doors to find Uncle Zeus, Uncle Hades and dad, sitting around the table having a heated discussion.

"I _know_ that Zeus, but he _needs_ to settle down, have a good job-" My father's voice cut short as he saw me.

I looked at all of them, unsure of what to say. I clearly had interrupted something important. I just settled for a "Uh, hi?".

Poseidon quickly regained his composure. "Good morning Percy, son! Come to have breakfast?" He said.

I nodded mutely. The way they were all staring at me made me nervous. Had I done something wrong? I tried to remember the last couple of days. Yesterday, band practice. The day before, swim meet. The day before, basket ball practice. Nope, nothing that my father could complain about. I pulled out a chair and sat down, suddenly starving. I stared at the food that way laid out on the table. Bacon, sausages, beans, French toast, blueberry pancakes (My favorite), fruit salad and jugs of blueberry juice. I know, blueberry juice doesn't sound very nice but it is absolutely beautiful.

I shoveled three blueberry pancakes, five sausages, and three pieces of bacon onto my plate and started to eat.

When I was finished (Not a scrap left), I looked up to see the three brothers staring at me. I rose one eyebrow questioningly.

Zeus sighed. "Just tell him Poseidon," He said.

I sat up straighter. "Tell me what?" I asked, looking at my father, who seemed to have something stuck in his throat, from the look on his face. "Dad?".

He stared accusingly at Zeus and said "You are going to get married,".

"What?!" I stared at him incredulously. Married? I didn't even have a girlfriend. How was I supposed to get married?

"Yes married. To a nice girl named Annabeth Chase from San Francisco. Its an arranged marriage, because her father wants her gone and you need to get a wife and settle down," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Settle down? I was only eighteen, for gods' sake! "No more of this nonsense 'band' stuff," Poseidon went on.

I stared at him again, wondering if he was joking. Nope, he wasn't. The twinkle in his eye that was always there when he was messing with me was gone.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. I tried to say something, something like ' No!'.

Zeus and Hades looked sympathetic.

An anger started to boil in the pit of my stomach. He was taking away my freedom. Who I wanted to be with was supposed to be MY choice, not HIS.

I got up out of my chair, pushing it back so hard it toppled to the floor, and ran out of the room, fists clenched. Married? Over my dead body, I was getting MARRIED.

_Annabeth__'__s POV_

I sat down on my vanity table's stool, and started to brush out my long, blond hair. Once I was finished, I tied it up in a pony, and started to put my school uniform on. Blue skirt, white shirt, blue and yellow tie and a blue blazer. Hideous. I looked in the mirror as I fasted my favourite gray owl earrings to my ears.

I fished for my blue shoes under my bed and found a lot of dust bunnies. After a while of searching, I came out victorious.  
I slipped the shoes on, grabbed my school bag, applied a small coating of clear lip-gloss and ran out of my room and down the stairs. I thumped down each step, just to annoy my step-mother Helen.

"QUIT THAT RACKET," A shout sounded from the kitchen. I grinned. The perfect way to start the day.

I sauntered into the kitchen with a smirk on my face, just to annoy her more.

She stood by the cooker, her greasy black hair in a bun and a horrible look in her black eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE ABOUT?!" She shouted in my face. Spittle rained down.

"What noise?" I asked innocently, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

Her eyes narrowed. "DON'T YOU TALK BACK YOUNG LADY! I'LL TELL YOUR FATHER!"

I rolled my eyes. "You do that. See how far you get," Just then, said Father came in the kitchen door, covering his ears. He looked at Helen. "Could you please stop shouting dear?" He asked her. I smirked broadly at her. A murderous look appeared on her face. She whipped around, back to the cooker, and started to stab the sausages violently.

My dad, Fredrick Chase, turned to me, and a look of distaste appeared on his face. My heart dropped in my chest. As much as he didn't like my stepmother, he disliked me even more. I didn't know why. I had always tried to be the best child. I think I had succeeded too, but nobody else seemed to.

"Sit down Annabeth. We need to talk," He said in a hard, cold voice.

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, wondering what he was going to say.

"As you know, you are going to be graduating soon," He started, "And I know this is going to be a big shock… but you're moving. To New York," He finished.

I stared at him for a second, processing. New York? I had always loved New York. I didn't have any friends here in San Fran so….. I didn't really care about the school part. I was graduating in two days.

"That's okay with me, dad," I said, "When are we going?".

"We? WE are not going anywhere. YOU are," He hissed. I blinked in shock. What? "YOU are going straight after your graduation, to the Jackson manor in New York, to marry Mr. Poseidon Jackson's son, Percy Jackson. I have arranged this marriage and Poseidon thinks his son needs to settle down, so YOU were the perfect option," I was dumbfounded. Marry? Jackson manor? Percy Jackson? What?

I shook my head, trying to clear the jumble. My mind seemed to go into Autopilot, thinking about how I had heard of the Jackson's, and that they were one of the wealthiest families in America. I was going to get MARRIED? Why would my father do this to me? What had I done? Why-

My father's voice took me from my thoughts.

"You are to go to school right NOW! When you get home, start packing your things for tomorrow."

_Percy__'__s POV_

I sat on my bed, picking at my guitar's strings, trying not to think. I had started to write a new song, and this is as far as I got.

_Easy come, easy go. That__'__s just how you live._

_All take, take take it all, but you never give._

_Should have know, you was trouble from the first kiss._

_Had your eyes wide open. Why were they open?_

I had texted my band mates Leo, Jason, Nico and Frank to tell them that band practice was off today, that I had something to do.

The replies I got were,

Leo: Sure, Aqua boy! You have another swim meet? PEACE OUT!

Jason: Okay, see you, maybe, Wednesday?

Nico: Fine.

Frank: Alright, Perce! See you on Wednesday or Thursday then?

I texted Leo back saying, No, I didn't have another swim meet. I texted Jason saying maybe. I said to Nico, Sure. And Frank I said Probably.

I knock sounded on my door.

"Go away, Grover," I growled.

"Percy, this is your father," My dad's voice said.

"Go away even MORE!" I shouted and ran to lock the door, but he got there first. He pushed open the door, and stood in the door frame.

I was standing a couple of centimetres away from him, my fists clenched, my face a tight mask of anger.

He stepped back, surprised. I was at least a couple of inches taller than him, at 6" 3".

"What do you want," I said, deadly quiet.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," He replied, still a little startled.

"ALRIGHT?!" I exploded, "AM I ALRIGHT? OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! YOU JUST TOLD ME I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED! TO GIRL I DON'T EVEN _KNOW_!" I felt like I was going to punch him.

He stepped back again, into the small little desk outside my bedroom. I slammed the door in his face, breathing heavily. I sat down on my bed, and started to write in my notebook,

_If I was not myself __…__and you were someone else __…__ I__'__d say so much to you._

_And I would tell the truth._

'_Cause I can hardly breathe__…__ and your hands slip over me._

_The ice is thinning out__…__ and I feel braver now._

_I__'__m there in the water, still looking for ya._

_I__'__m there in the water, can__'__t you see? Cant you see?_

_You__'__ve seen this all before__…__ A life lived unsure._

_You__'__re smiling all the same__…__ you sail away again__…_

_I__'__m there in the water, still looking for ya._

_I__'__m there is the water, cant you see? Cant you see?_

_Ooh oh oh ooh oh ah _

_Ooh oh oh ooh oh ah_

_Oh yeah I__'__m deeeaaad in the water. I__'__m dead in the water._

_Still looking for you, for you, for you , oh ah._

_Cant you see?_

_La ooooooh._

_La ooooooh._

_I__'__m dead in the water__…__ still looking for ya__…__ I__'__m dead in the water__…_

_Cant you see?_

_Cant you see?_

I threw my pen down. Where had THAT come from?

_Annabeth__'__s POV_

(Next day: Graduation)

I took my hat off my head, and threw it in the air, thinking of what was going to happen in the next couple of hours.

"Annabeth!" I heard my dad shout over the noise of all the new graduates.

I sighed and weaved my way through the crowd to where my 'family' was. "Yes?"

"We have to go. You are leaving in two hours," Helen said, a malicious grin on her rotten face.

"Okay," There was no point arguing. It wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I threw everything into my suitcase. All my clothes, all my make up, all my books, my I pod, my kindle, my Taylor Swift perfume and a little bag of toiletries. I tucked the things that my mother gave me in a little side pouch.

I changed out of my graduation robes and put on comfy leggings and a grey wool sweater. I tied up my converse and looked at my face in my mirror. I looked bright and bushy. Nothing like I felt like inside.

Last night I had screamed at Helen and Dad as my little brothers Bobby and Mathew watched. I had got slapped on the face by Helen for that. Dad hadn't stopped her. There was a welt, but I covered it up with make up. My blonde princess curls had fallen out of their ponytail at graduation. I decided to leave them hanging around my face. The only thing that showed my mood were my stormy grey eyes. They full of pain and confusion.

"HURRY UP ANNABETH," Helen hollered up the stairs. A tear slipped out my eye. I quickly wiped away.

"Coming Helen," I called down as sweetly as I could without screaming expletives at her.

I grabbed my suitcase, which was pretty heavy, and dragged it down the stairs, into the kitchen.

Helen was there, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Dad was there, his arms crossed and look of disgust on his face when he saw me.

I nearly broke down in tears.

"The taxi is here to take you to the airport. Here is the ticket and your passport," Helen handed me them, "You will call your father on your phone when you reach New York."

I stared sullenly at her.

"Don't give me that look, young lady, or you'll get another slap on the pretty face of yours," She pointed to the door, " Go. We will see you at the wedding."

I looked at my father. "Goodbye," I said to him. He didn't even blink.

I pirouetted on my heel, and stalked into the hallway, slammed open the front door and walked up to the taxi.

The taxi driver was standing by the boot of her car, ready to help me with my suitcase. I nodded a greeting to her and she opened the boot. She hauled the suitcase in and gestured for me to get into the taxi.

* * *

I boarded the plane. I showed the hostess my ticket and she pointed me to a seat near the back of the rows, by the little window. I thanked her and walked to my seat. I sat down and buckled myself in, suddenly exhausted. A girl about my age sat down in the seat beside me. Her frizzy golden brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked over at me and smiled and I noticed her startling golden eyes. Her skin looked like she had been out sunbathing for weeks. A beautiful golden brown tan. She had dark freckles pattering her nose. I smiled back.

I had my I pod out of my suitcase just before they took it away. I connected the earplugs into it and slotted them into my ears. I turned on 'Untouchable' by Taylor Swift and settled into my seat, prepared for my six hour flight.

_*Guitar playing*_

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky__…__._

_I__'__m reaching out and I just can__'__t tell you why__…__._

_I__'__m caught up in you__…__ I__'__m caught up in you__…_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun, and when your close I feel like coming undone._

_In the middle of the night, when I__'__m in this dream its like a million little stars are spelling out your name__…_

_You gotta c__'__mon, c__'__mon, say that we__'__ll be together, c__'__mon , c__'__mon , a little taste of heaven__…_

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by that tanned girl. I sat up straight, looking at her golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we have to get off the plane. We're in New York," She said in an accent I didn't recognize.

"Oh its fine! Thank you. For waking me up, I mean," I said. I stuffed my I pod into my jacket pocket and got out of my seat.

I saw my suitcase on the moving track, and grabbed it. I slid the pull along lever out of the top of it and started to pull it along.

I thought of calling Dad. Nah.

I looked around. Where to go?

Then I spotted a sign with my name on it, being held by a tall girl with luscious brown-blond hair and beautiful kaleidoscope eyes.

I walked over to her and said, "Um, hi? My name's Annabeth-"

"Oh goody! You're Annabeth Chase? My name's Piper," She held out her hand for me to shake. I took it cautiously.

"Are you one of the Jackson's assistants?" I asked her. She nodded. I noticed she was holding another card. It said 'Hazel Levesque' on it.

I looked around and spotted the tan girl I met on the plane walking toward Piper and I.

"HAZEL!" Piper squealed and threw herself at the girl I was guessing was Hazel Levesque.

Hazel chuckled and hugged Piper back. "Hey Pipes."

_Percy POV_

I sat in my in the middle of my room, on the floor, my guitar in my hand. Annabeth was due today. Ugh, that made her sound like a baby.

I started to sing one of my older songs.

_So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent!_

_And now it__'__s time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top.. _

_Don__'__t hold back._

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check__…_

_I don__'__t ever wanna let you down__…__ I don__'__t ever wanna leave this town._

'_Cause after all, this city never sleeps at night._

_It__'__s time to begin, isn__'__t it? I get a little bit bigger than them, I__'__ll admit._

_But I__'__m just the same as I was.. Why don__'__t you understand? That I__'__m NEVER changing who I-_

"PERSEUS JACKSON! COME HERE AT ONCE!" My father's shout clanged through the hallways, reaching my bedroom door. I sighed in frustration.

I got up off the floor, brushed off my best jeans and white shirt, and went to find my father.

_Annabeth__'__s POV_

I got out of Piper's jeep onto a beautiful driveway that led up to a massive mansion. My mouth popped open, in spite of myself. The architecture was amazing.

The front door opened. A man in a finely tailored suit stepped out. His raven black hair was perfectly combed and his green eyes glinted with wisdom and pain. Pain?

Before I could think about that, another person stepped out of the mansion. This guy was taller the last. He had the same black hair, but his was sticking out at every angle, making him look more natural and handsome. Wait, what? Handsome? NO ANNABETH. DON'T START THINKING LIKE THAT. When he looked up from his feet, his beautiful sea green eyes met my stormy gray ones. His eyes were filled with curiosity and anger.

I guessed him as Percy Jackson. The guy that forced me to be here. To get married. To HIM.

I felt my suitcase being set down beside me. I looked over, to see Piper. I nodded.

_Percy__'__s POV_

The girl was beautiful. When she got out of the jeep, I thought she was the normal California stereotype, with her blonde princess curls and tanned skin.

But then I saw her eyes. Intimidating stormy gray eyes that ruined the California look. She studied me with a look of slight disgust on her intelligent and regal face.

I looked back at my shoes. Obviously she was going to hate me. Why would I think otherwise? I pulled her away from her family and home city.

My father took me by my arm and pulled me toward her.

"Hello, dear! You are Annabeth, I take it?" My father put on his most cheery voice. I felt sick.

"Yes. I am Annabeth Chase," Her voice was melodic.

My father held out his hand. She stared at it for a second, then took it and shook it quickly. My father gestured to me. I nearly FELT my face go green. "This is my son, Percy," Dad nudged me in the ribs.

I held out a begrudging hand. When she took it, I nearly collapsed with relief. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard.

Her hand felt small and warm in mine. It seemed to fit perfectly. We shook once, and withdrew our hands. I put both of mine behind my back.

"Well then! Percy will you take Annabeth and show her around the house? Piper, you take Annabeth's suitcase to her room. Hazel, dear! How good to see you again!" Dad went on chattering.

I looked at Annabeth. She raised an eyebrow. I nodded my head toward the mansion. She shrugged.

I turned on my heel and walked toward the house. I felt Annabeth walk up beside me.

Once we were inside the house, I grabbed her by the arm, making her swing around.

"Yeah?"

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't ask for this to happen. My father just sprung this….. Marriage thing on me yesterday. I didn't have a clue," I said, hoping she would accept that.

She sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Neither did I Percy Jackson. Neither did I," She grimaced, and I noticed something on her face.

"Did someone hit you?!" I asked, seeing a red welt the size of my index finger on her cheek, peeking through her hair.

She quickly smoothed down her hair. "No," Was all she said. "Will you show me around, then?"

_Annabeth__'__s POV_

Percy brought me down a maze of twisting corridors, pointing out rooms and areas. I probably wouldn't remember half of them.

"And this here, is my room," He pointed to a door I wouldn't have thought any different from the others.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," He pushed open the door, leading me in.

I beautiful brown guitar was lying in the middle of the room, on the floor.

"You play?" I asked him.

"Yep," He said.

"Can you play something for me?" I wanted to get to know this handsome boy. I WAS going to marry him, after all.

"Okay. I have my own band so I write my own songs," He picked the guitar up, "You can sit on the bed, if you like," I sat down on his bed and he sat on the floor.

He started to play.

_We are all liven__'__ the same way, the same way._

_We are escaping the same way, the same way._

_Circling._

_We are a part of the same play, the same play._

_We think we__'__re making our own way, our own way._

_Circling._

_You don__'__t have to hold your head up!_

_Round and round, I wont run away this time-_

I gasped. I heard that same voice before. That song before.

"YOU'RE THE IMAGINE DRAGONS?" I near shouted. They were my favourite band, but no one knew who the band members were.

His face turned red.

"Um, yeah. Please don't tell anyone. We're meant to keep our identity a secret," he said.

I tried to calm myself down. I was MARRYING the lead singer of THE IMAGINE DRAGONS.

"Oh, no, I wont tell anyone, Percy," I said quickly, because his face was turning from red to green.

His face turned back to it's normal colour.

"Can you play?" He asked.

I thought.

"Yeah, a bit. I don't write my own songs though."

He got up and pulled me off the bed. I felt some sort of electricity surge up my arm when our hands touched.

I blinked.

He handed the guitar to me. I sat down on the floor, thinking of a song.

Percy sat down beside me.

I strummed the first chord.

* * *

I didn't realise I had played one of his own songs until I looked at him.

He looked thunderstruck, his mouth hanging open, staring at me.

"You could be our new guitarist. Jason cant even do that song that good!" I wondered who Jason was, then realised he had payed me a compliment.

I looked down at his guitar, blushing slightly. To change the subject I asked, "Who's Jason?"

"Hmmm? Oh, he's the lead guitarist," Percy said. He got up and held out and hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"I'll show you to your room then?"

"Okay."

"Okay," He replied and opened the door of his room, and walked out.

I smiled. Complete Fault in Our Stars moment.

I started to hang my clothes in the big wardrobe by the en suite's door. My favourite owl t-shirt, my five sweaters, my many pairs of jeans and finally, my hoodie the said, DON'T IMAGINE, DRAGONS! If I wore that around the house, I would look like a complete ass.

I put my toiletries in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, thinking of Percy and the Jackson's humongous manor.

I decided to take a shower.

The water felt like heaven on my bare skin. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and wiped down the rest of my body.

I got out, dried myself with one of my towels and went to dry my hair. Out in the room, in one of the compartments in the wardrobe, I found a hairdryer. First, I put on my blue sweater and light blue jeans. Then I blow-dried my blond hair until it was perfectly straight.

Outside my door I heard a shout of "Hey Perce! Is this where your keeping your hidden beauty?"

"Shut up, Leo! And don't talk about Annabeth like that!" I heard Percy's voice shout from further away.

I got off the bed. Who was Leo?

I heard a crash.

"PERCY! GERROFF ME!"

"No! Not until you get away from the door!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go away from the precious door!"

I knock sounded on said precious door. I opened it slowly.

Percy was standing there, his black hair sticking up even more then usual. "Sorry about that Annabeth,"

"Annabeth?"

I smaller guy popped around Percy. He was tanned, with wild brown shaggy hair that went past his ears. He had a wild grin on his elfish face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The guy started to laugh. "So this is the famed Annabeth! Percy was telling us about you!"

I stared at Percy, wondering if he was as nice as I originally thought he was.

"I didn't tell them a lot! I just told them why you were here! And now I wish I hadn't," Percy shot a murderous look at the guy.

He stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay," He turned to me and held out a hand, "Leo Valdez, pleasure to meet you, Annabeth Chase,".

(Two days later: Band practice)

_**PERCY**__**'**__**S POV**_

_*Guitar playing*_

_*Jason*_

_Drop top sitting next to Ceelo_

_Pacific coast highway_

_This happens every day_

_And our songs keep playing on radio_

_Like 20 times a day_

_Man this is so crazy_

_*Frank*_

_Keep seeing pretty ladies walking round high heels in LA_

_What can I say_

_2 piece_

_The girls are looking fine today_

_*Chorus: Percy*_

_I like them Cali girls_

_Valley girls_

_Like the way they move_

_Love the things they do_

_Keep me up at night_

_I like them Cali girls_

_Valley girls_

_When they look at me_

_Not too hard to see_

_That a Cali girl is what I need_

_X2_

_*Jason*_

_All kinds of models girls laying out Venice Beach_

_The ones in magazines_

_They__'__re hanging out with me_

_Katy Perry wasn__'__t lying when she told ya_

_You know these Cali girls_

_They really rock my world!_

_Short skirts so hot_

_Looking right in every way_

_What can I say? Oh!_

*_Frank*_

_Sexy shades 2 piece_

_The girls are looking fine you say_

_*Percy*_

_I cant get those Cali girls out of my head__…__._

_*Everyone*_

_A Cali girl is what I need._

I strummed the last chord on my guitar, and looked up.

I was nervous about this new song, because it was _kinda_ about Annabeth. It was ironic, since the first time I met her, I thought she had been a Californian stereotype. I hoped she didn't realise.

Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Calypso were clapping and cheering. I sighed in relief.

Dad suddenly burst into the room, nearly flattening Leo's girlfriend, Calypso.

He apologised, and turned to me.

"I need to talk to you, Percy," He said. I held my chin up, and set a scathing look on my face.

"Why?"

"_Because_, new potential business partners are coming tomorrow, and I need to throw a party," He said, like it was obvious.

"Why do you need _me?_"

Poseidon ground his teeth, clearly losing patience.

"I need you because you're my son, and you will have to be mingling and talking to the guests."

I sighed. "I'll do it, but you don't need to talk to me."

Poseidon pursed his lips, but left. I lifted my guitar strap off my shoulders and rolled my eyes.

"That was a fantastic song!" Piper said, trying to lighten the mood. "Who wrote it?"

Jason pointed to me, and I bowed sarcastically.

"I'm going. I'll see you guys later," I said, and walked swiftly out of the band room, and then out of the mansion.

The cool breeze on my face was pleasant. I walked through the grounds, toward the small pond. Once there, I sat down on the grass, thinking of how unjust this all was.

_**Annabeth POV**_

When Percy stormed out, I volunteered to go find him. No one objected, so I ran out of the room. I could see Percy out of the many windows, walking through the grounds.

How did he get there that quick?

The wind rustled at his hair and clothes. I could barely see his beautiful eyes, but I imagined he was angry. I piled on the speed, desperate to catch up.

Just then, I ran into something. Something hard.

"Ooof!" I panted, and jumped back.

The something was a girl. She was a couple of inches taller than me, with short, spiky black hair. Her electric blue eyes studied me. Just under her eyes, freckles splashed. She was quite pale, and she was wearing rocker clothes.

"Um, sorry," I said.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'm Thalia," She said, and held out a hand. It was covered in freckles like her face. I took it and shook it firmly. "Annabeth."

"So you're Percy's fiancée?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I need to go find Percy. Talk to you later?" I said, sideling past her.

She nodded, and I ran past her. She seems familiar, I thought.

I pushed the thought away.

I had reached the front doors. I stood for a minute, catching my breath. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and ran on.

Out the doors, into the garden. I could see Percy in the distance, sitting by a small pond. He seemed to be shaking slightly.

Once I was only a meter away, I realised he was crying. I was shocked, not sure what to do. I had never really seen a man cry before.

"Percy?" I said softly.

I jumped slightly, wiped his face with the hem of his t-shirt, and turned to me.

His eyes were bloodshot. He was pale, his dark hair striking against his skin. "Yeah, Annabeth?" His voice was slightly croaky.

I knew it was a stupid question, but I asked it anyway. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. I noticed his hands were shaking when he dragged them through his hair.

He took a ragged breath.

"I want to show you something," He said suddenly. "C'mon."

Just as he had taken a step toward the woods by his house, my phone rang in my pocket.

He looked around, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and whipped the phone out of my pocket.

_Dad_.

My eyes smarted. He had decided to call _now_, two days after he had sent me away.

Don't get me wrong, I had gotten to know Percy better and he seemed like a nice guy. But, I could never be sure of people.

I pressed the _reject _button on my phone, and shoved it back in my jean pocket.

"Annabeth?" I looked up.

Percy was looking at me, a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said. "You wanted to show me something?"

He smiled. "Yes, I did. Come this way."

_**Percy's POV**_

I led Annabeth to the tree house, the one I always used to play with as a kid.

My mom built it for me before-

The tree was one of the biggest in the forest. It was an oak, and stretched up at least fifteen meters.

Annabeth stared up in astonishment.

I was quite embarrassed that she had seen me crying. So, I wanted to show her somewhere cool. As I looked up, I could see it was a bit over grown, but you could still see the sturdy wooden frame. A ladder was secured to the tree.

All, I was sure, would hold Annabeth and my weight.

"Ladies first?" I said jokingly.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. She placed one of her hands on the first rung of the ladder, and began to climb.

I laughed, and started to climb after her. I watched her feet as she placed them on another rung.

_Snap._

I heard Annabeth gasp, and the rung give way. I acted quickly before she could fall. I grabbed her waist with my right arm, my left wound securely around the trunk of the tree.

I could feel her breathing deeply against my chest.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head slightly, and slumped into my arm.

**Oooh! Cliffy! **

**I know, I'm evil. Mwhahaha.**

**Oh, I just wanted to say, I'm not Rick Riordan. Yeah. I don't own the charachters, blah blah blah. I only own the plot!**

**I'll try and update as fast as I can!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!**

**~FanaticPJ2003 ;)**


	2. Jelly Legs

**Hi! This is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: FanaticPJ2003 is not Rick Riordan!**

**Me: Thanks Disclaimer! Now, on with the story!**

_Annabeth's POV_

I woke up disorientated and sick. It felt as if a gorilla had smashed it's fist into my head.

For a second, I didn't know where I was.

Then it all came rushing back. The 'marriage' thing, the plane ride, Jackson's manor, the band practice, the pond.

And the tree house. And Percy's arms catching me.

I groaned, and rolled over.

Bad move.

With a gasp, I hit the floor. All the air was knocked out of my lungs, leaving me feeling like a sumo wrestler was sitting on my chest.

I lay there for a while, regaining my breath.

I sat up slowly, grabbing onto what I was used to be lying on. Turns out it was a couch.

I pulled myself up, breathing through my nose, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder.

I realized there was a blanket wrapped around me. Blushing at the thought of Percy tucking me in, I ripped it off my body and threw it on the couch.

I looked around the room.

It was one of the many living rooms in the Jackson manor. A flat screen T.V was hung above the massive fireplace. There was a fire blazing and crackling, sending heat waves into my face.

_What?_ I thought. _It's the middle of July._

The walls were painted a deep sea blue, and the couch was a warm sandy colour.

_Like the beach._

There was a coffee table set in front of me, with a plate of cookies on it.

_Wait a second. Are they blue_?

I stared at them for a second, wondering if they were plastic.

I reached down and grabbed one.

Nope, it was real.

Hesitantly, I took a bite. "Mmmmm." They were delicious.

"I know, right?" A voice came from behind me.

**DONE! JK JK, I wouldn't do that. Just putting on some music for inspiration.** **Ellie Goulding, anyone?**

I jumped and dropped the cookie back onto the plate.

I turned around, spying Percy.

His bright sea green eyes sparkled with amusement.

_Since when are my knees made of jelly?_

"Oh, hi!" My voice came out in a squeak. I could feel the heat creep up into my cheeks.

He smiled nervously at me, showing at set of perfect white teeth.

I focused on his lips. They were so full… they looked _so_ soft… I wondered what they felt like.

_Snap out of it, Annabeth. Your JUST friends. Even though you are getting married._

"Hey," His smooth voice brought me out of my revere. "Are you okay? You passed out cold."

I silently cussed myself for being such a wimp.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just feel like a truck has run over my face."

He laughed, loud and clear, like music.

"I'll get you some Panadol **(A|N: Painkillers) **if you want," He said, his smile gone, replaced by a look of concern.

I shrugged, butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

He nodded, mock professional. "Yes, Miss Chase, you need some painkillers. Come this way, I'll lead you to the medical room," He grabbed my hand.

"So, how do you feel now?" Percy asked.

We were sitting in his room, discussing music. He thought that the best singer| band in the world was either Lana Del Ray or the Imagine Dragons.

I smacked his arm at that comment, saying that you couldn't pick yourself.

He acted hurt, saying that I was being quite mean after what he had did for me. He was only joking, but I blushed as red as a fire truck.

"Oh, I'm fine. I only feel like a horse has trampled me now," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes, and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. I could hear the bones popping.

He looked at his watch.

"Holy Hades! It's midnight!" He said.

I stared at him. "What? No, it can't be."

He looked at me. "Well, you were out for quite a while."

I scowled at him. "Not everything is _my _fault."

Percy smirked cockily, glad to know he had annoyed me.

"Well, I should go," I stood up from his bed, stretching. My legs felt like led, and don't even _talk _about my arms.

He nodded, jumping from his comfortable position on the ground.

Before I could react, he placed a quick kiss on my cheek. "Night, Annabeth."

I looked into his ocean eyes. They mesmerised me. They were so unusual, a swirl of green and blue. He stared back.

I, of course, being the idiot that I am, couldn't break the stare. Percy was the one that looked away.

I tried not to be disappointed, but of course, _that _didn't work either.

"Goodnight Percy."

* * *

I pulled on comfy sweats and a green t-shirt, and slipped into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Same old Annie. Curls of honey blond hair, stormy grey eyes, tanned skin. I didn't think of myself as a beauty queen, but I was proud of my appearance.

I quickly brushed my teeth, pushed my hair into a low ponytail and left the bathroom.

I gratefully jumped into the bed.

It was like a cloud. The duvet was so soft, it was as if God Himself had made it.

I snuggled into the pillow.

Letting out a contented sigh, a drifted off to dream land.

My dream was… well, good.

_I sat outside, by the little pond. I dipped my bare feet into the water, feeling it pass over my skin like satin._

"_Annabeth!" Percy's voice called. I looked up, to see him running toward me._

"_Yes, Percy?" I smiled._

_When he reached me, he sat down beside me. He, for some reason, was wearing a suit._

_Suddenly, I looked down at myself. Folds of satin and lace covered my body._

_A wedding dress._

"_Are you ready, Annie?" Percy asked._

_I frowned. "For what?"_

_He smiled angelically. "For our wedding of course," He said, and pulled me into a kiss._

"GAH!" I woke up with a start.

I was breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear it.

_JUST FRIENDS ANNABETH_.

I whipped the duvet off me. Jumping out of bed, I ran into the bathroom.

My eyes were wild, my hair askew. I flipped the tap on, and splashed cold water in my face.

"Ugh," I said, running my wet hands through my hair.

What was I doing having dreams like that? Oh my gods, I was such a weirdo.

I pulled a brush through my hair, plaited it and walked back into my room.

My pyjamas were soaked, so I whipped them off.

I sifted through the wardrobe, looking for something suitable to wear.

I pulled out a red tank top and a pair of denim three quarter lengths. Slipping them on, I sung quietly, trying to distract myself.

"Try not to kill or seriously injure yourself today, Annabeth," I said to myself as I walked out of the room.

* * *

I shovelled another piece of fruit into my mouth, watching Percy talk to his dad about the upcoming night.

I could see the tension in his shoulders, the way his hands curled into fists whenever Poseidon said something.

Well, their relationship hadn't gotten any better.

I wasn't sure about Percy's and mine either.

"Annabeth, dear, would you pass the syrup?" I looked up from my apple as Poseidon gestured to the jug of maple syrup, which was right by my hand.

I grabbed it, and passed it across the table to him. He smiled and thanked me.

I shrugged.

I heard Percy make a noise, halfway between a grunt and a snort. I stared at him, raising my eyebrow.

His face got dark, and he stabbed his pancake for the millionth time.

I rolled my eyes.

He scowled at me, his eyes hard. I shook my head at him, silently telling him to calm down.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Poseidon watch our silent exchange with a curious look on his face.

I looked away from Percy, blushing.

_Percy's POV_

Dad was _such _an asshole.

It was all about the party he was having. All about the massive guest list. All about how I had t_o behave._

_Behave_.

I felt like decking him.

I looked at Annabeth, who was looking back at me sternly.

Oh great. All I need. Another _parent_. **(A|N: Not literally of course!)**

I stabbed my blueberry pancake with my fork. I saw Annabeth roll her eyes and shake her head at me.

I closed my eyes, trying not to shout at them both.

**Sorry this is so short! This is just a filler, though. Something big is going to happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Oh, and I feel so loved! Thank you to all that reviewed and all that jazz! It made me so happy, and I'm not just saying that!**

**So, pls keep reviewing! I really, really, really, really appreciate it!**

_**And**_**, tell me if there is any mistakes! I will fix them.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. PEACE OUT!**

**~FanaticPJ2003**


	3. Do me up!

**YAY! CHAPTER THREE!**

**Okay, so I know Percy was out of sorts in the last chapter, but I'm going to make that up to you in this chapter! **

**WARNING: MAJOR PERCABETH **

**Disclaimer: FanaticPJ2003 is not Rick Riordan!**

**Me: Thanks Disclaimer! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

(Four hours later: In her bedroom)

I flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Today had been a long day.

And it was just going to get longer.

There was a party tonight, and I, being the fiancée of Mr. Poseidon Jackson's son, had to go.

My feet were killing me and my arms ached.

Why? Because Percy decided that we both needed to lighten up a bit. Cue sigh.

And _his_ idea of lightening up was chasing me around his garden. Which is, you know, absolutely _massive_.

Yes, you read that right. We played _catch_.

Percy was so childish sometimes.

Don't get me wrong, it was fun. Really fun. I probably had one of the best days ever.

But I wouldn't admit that to Percy.

Anyway, I grabbed a book from my beside table and started to read.

It was called _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire_. It was awesome. It was the second book in the _Hunger Games _trilogy. I, of course, had read it already, but, I like to re-read.

I was at the part where Katniss, the heroine, has just found out that she is going back into the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games is a T.V show where twenty four twelve to eighteen year olds (they call them tributes) have to be sent to an arena to fight to the death. Katniss has already been in them, the year before. And now, with the Annual Quarter Quell coming up, President Snow has changed the rules a bit.

The remaining Victors from each district (there are twelve) are to be sent back into the Hunger Games arena.

I was just past that, when a loud knock came to my door.

I set down my book with a sigh. "What is it, Percy?"

"It isn't Percy, it's Piper!" A girls voice came from behind the door.

I blushed lightly, and opened the door.

I really regretted doing that.

Piper bustled into my room, many layers of dresses in her arms. A, what I was guessing was a makeup bag, was strapped to her back like a rucksack.

I groaned. "Piper. Really?"

She set the dresses down on my bed and turned to me. "Yes Annabeth. You need to look your best for this Party. It one of the most prodigious in America. There are famous men and women coming from all over the country, and Canada too, just to talk to Poseidon and his son. So, yes, you _do_ need to wear a dress."

I was a bit taken aback by her mini lecture, so I just stopped complaining.

"Okay, fine," I sighed. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Piper grinned and set to work.

* * *

"What about _this _one?" Piper held up a tight, blood red body-con dress. It looked so tight, I swore it was a straight-jacket.

I shook my head vigorously. Piper sighed, threw it to the side, and picked up another.

This one was perfect. It was a silvery grey colour, with nice straps. It hugged your figure until your waist, then flowed out like a water fall until _just _above your knee.

I smiled at Piper, nodding.

"OH MY GODS! About _time_!" She said, with a massive grin on her face.

She passed me the dress, and I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"How do I look?" I said as I walked out of the bathroom, twirling.

The dress felt like satin against my skin. It wasn't to tight, but it wasn't to loose either. The perfect fit.

Piper squealed like a five year old and clapped her hands together.

"You look stunning, Annabeth!" She cried.

I grinned and took a look at myself in my full length mirror.

I gasped. I _was _beautiful. The colour of the dress brought out my stormy grey eyes _and _the lighter tints in my hair. I twirled again, and the dress sparkled in the light.

"Now! Time for makeup!" Piper said, tugging me onto my bed.

I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing for the onslaught.

* * *

Piper applied the last dab of lipstick to my lips. "THERE!" She shouted.

My eyes flew open, hoping the gunk on my face didn't make me look like a clown. See, I rarely wore a lot of makeup, maybe just a bit of lip-gloss and mascara.

Staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I nearly fainted.

I was _actually _stunning. My skin was smooth, not a blemish or spot in sight. My eyelids popped with a silver colour, making my eyes seem bigger (in a good way). My lips were a light red colour, the colour of a sunset. There was a bit of blusher under my cheekbones, making them seem higher and more prominent.

"PIPER! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed as I ran out of the bathroom.

Piper was standing there, a pair of silver high heels dangling from her hand.

I stared sullenly at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you think you'd wear? Ratty old converse?"

I pursed my lips. "Don't insult my converse."

She sighed. "You _have _to wear these, just like your dress. You'll look even _more _gorgeous!"

I wasn't so sure about that. What I _was _sure of though, was that I would trip in them.

But, I still slipped them on my feet. They weren't as tall as I thought they would be.

They strapped around the ankle, so they were pretty secure to my feet. There was no chance that they were coming off.

"Now, Annie! Time to go!" That was when I realized, Piper was already in a dress.

It was a dark purple colour, and stopped mid thigh. Piper, it seemed, wasn't into short dresses either.

I took a deep breath, checked myself one more time, and walked out of the room.

* * *

We met Hazel in the hallway. She was wearing a beautiful golden knee length dress, the exact same colour as her eyes. Her frizzy hair was pulled back in a simple bun, making her look like she was from the olden days.

"Oh, Hazel! You look stunning!" I said, and gave her a hug.

I felt her laugh. "You look beautiful too, Annabeth!"

I pulled back. Hazel studied my dress for a second. "That dress is amazing! Where did you get it?" She asked.

I pointed at Piper, who was rummaging in her purse for something. She let out a loud "AHA!" and pulled a pair of tweezers out. She took out a little compact mirror too.

She flipped the mirror open, and started to tweeze her eyebrows.

Hazel and I stared at her. "Is this really the time, Piper?" Hazel hissed, looking around.

Piper looked up from the mirror, and blushed. "Sorry," She whispered and stuffed the utensils back in her bag.

I smiled nervously at both of them. "Time to get this party started, I guess!" I said. They nodded.

Piper slid her arm through mine. "Don't worry. I've been to lots of these things. You'll be great."

I nodded, but my heart was pounding so hard, I was surprised they couldn't hear it from outside. Breathing in and out slowly, I let Piper drag me through the hallways, and into the Manor's garden party.

* * *

It was amazing. That's all that I can say.

The trees were covered in fairy lights, courtesy of Piper and her sister, Silena. They twinkled like mini stars in the fading evening light.

There was tables upon tables set up around the garden. They were on the lawn, near the driveway. In my nervous state, I counted about fifty.

_Fifty. Holy Hera._

They were covered in white satin table clothes, and each table had around five chairs at it.

_Five fifties. Okay so that's... two hundred and fifty people. Okay, calm down Annabeth. You can do this._

"Annabeth!" A voice called from behind me.

I looked around. There, walking toward me, was Percy.

_Oh my gods_.

He was wearing pristine jeans, a freshly pressed white shirt and a pair of... converse.

_Damn you Piper McLean._

Piper nudged me, and let go of my arm. Before I could say a word, she disappeared into the ever enlarging crowd. I silently cursed her again.

"Hey, Percy," I said, my voice surprisingly even.

He smiled and walked up beside me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful tonight, Miss Chase."

As he pulled away, I said. "And you look handsome too, Mr. Jackson."

He grinned playfully and way about say something when-

"Percy! Over here son!" Poseidon's voice called form the steps of the mansion.

Percy's head snapped up. "Yes dad?"

Poseidon gestured for us to come. A red haired woman stood beside him. Percy looked at me. I shrugged.

He grabbed my hand, sending electrical currents up my arm. We walked toward the two.

* * *

"Artemis, have you met my son Percy?" Poseidon asked the red haired woman. She was small, with pale skin and silver eyes. Her hair was piled on top of her head, secured with a moon shaped clip.

She shook her head. "No. I haven't. Nice to meet you, Percy," She held out a hand.

Percy shook it quickly. "Nice to meet you too."

Poseidon looked at me. "Ah, yes. This is Percy's... fiancee, Annabeth Chase."

I blushed lightly, and held out my hand.

Artemis smiled kindly at me, a knowing look in her eyes. Clearly, she knew what was happening. "Lovely to meet you, dear," She said.

"And you."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, which Percy broke. "Um, dad? Can we go?"

Poseidon looked annoyed, and was about to say something when-

"It's alright, Poseidon. Let them go," Artemis broke in.

I smiled gratefully at her. She winked.

Percy thanked her, and pulled me back down the steps.

Music had started to play softly, filling the air with a lovely melody. A dance floor had been set up, and people were already out on it, swaying to the music.

Percy held out a hand. "Would you give me this dance, Miss Chase?"

I played along, curtsying. "Why, yes, Mr. Jackson."

* * *

**Hi hi! Sorry, this isn't as dramatic. I've decided to save that for the next chapter, to keep you hooked.**

**But, yes, there is slight Percabeth. And Percy has cheered up! YAY!**

**Thank you _everyone_ for reviewing! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY. I'M GRINNING ALL THE TIME.**

**Do any of you wanna guess what happens in the next chapter? Well, if you do, tell me in the reveiws! I might even take some ideas!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. PEACE OUT!**

**~FanaticPJ2003 :)**


	4. A night to remember

**Okie Dokie! Chapter Four. Something MASSIVE is going to happen in this chapter, and it's all to do with Percy and his band. *wink* *wink*. Figured it out yet? Well, even if you have, read on! (You don't have to, of course!)**

**My name's FanaticPJ2003, and have a good day! ;) ;) :) :)**

**Oh and P.S, there is going to be some swearing in this chapter!**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

As I pulled Annabeth out onto the dance floor, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Was that someone sneaking into the mansion?

Nah. It couldn't be.

Anyway, Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder. I got the message and put a hand on her waist, and my other free hand in hers. Sparks flew up my arm at her touch. I looked down into her stunning stormy grey eyes. She smiled.

We had gotten to know each other pretty well at this stage. She was extremely intelligent, so elegant and so beautiful.

_Wait. Snap out of it Percy. Your just friends._

I knew she didn't feel the same way. Just because we were getting married, didn't mean we actually had to love each other.

_Wow. That's so messed up._

I sighed. Annabeth looked up curiously. I just shook my head and grinned at her. The music's tempo had become faster, so, being the stupid me that I am, I twirled her.

Her long blond hair went flying, and she started to giggle. Well, at least she didn't fall. "Percy!" She cried indignantly.

"What?"

"Your such a Seaweed Brain!" She said and smacked me lightly on my arm.

I tried to think of a retort. "And your such a... Wise Girl!" I smirked, happy with myself.

She stared at me, her eye brow raised. "What?" I said.

She shook her head, apparently disgusted. "Oh, so you don't like the nickname?" I said, mock hurt.

She looked up at me, smiling. "No, Seaweed Brain, I don't."

I stared at her, my mouth twisting up into a grin. "Well, I don't like mine either, Wise Girl."

She smirked. "Of course you do. You just can't admit it. It would damage your massive ego," She poked me in the chest lightly, giggling.

I gasped, putting a hand on my chest. "How dare you say I have an ego, Wise Girl. _Look _at the one who's talking."

She shook her head again, sighing in mock frustration. "Well, Seaweed Brain, I can't look at myself. Unless I have a mirror, which right now, I don't."

I laughed suddenly, picking up her mistake. "So you _admit _you have an ego!"

She glared at me. "That's not what I meant."

I poked her cheek. "Yes it is!"

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

We carried on like this for a while, until I realized we had stopped dancing, and people were staring.

I felt the heat creep into my cheeks. "C'mon, Wise Girl," I whispered to Annabeth, pulling her off the dance floor.

She pulled back, surprised. "What?"

I looked back to the dance floor pointedly, where people had started to dance again. "People were staring at us."

She laughed. Her laugh was so carefree, so light and angelic, I just wanted to listen to it all day. "Why do you care, Percy? Oh yes. You have an ego."

I sighed, giving up. I held my hands up, pretending to wave a white flag. "Alright. You win. I surrender to thy Wise Girl."

She snorted. I watched her stunning grey eyes flash with amusement, and felt myself grinning along with her.

Tonight was awesome.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy was just so adorable. The way his sea green eyes sparkled as he talked, the way he ran his hands through his raven black hair, the way her was just so _Percy_.

Ugh, I was turning into a soppy old hag. But I liked it. A _lot_._  
_

"So, Wise Girl. What you wanna do now?" Percy nudged me with his elbow, effectively nearly knocking me from the seat I was sitting on.

I grabbed his arm before I could make a fool of myself. _Again_.

"Oh my gods! I'm sorry, Annabeth!" Percy said, squeezing my arm. "Are you okay?"

I was flattered by his concern, but tried to act cool. "Really, Seaweed Brain? I just kinda slipped. No biggie."

He laughed so loudly, people turned around to stare. He ignored them. "The look on your face, Wise Girl!" He chuckled.

I blushed and smacked him on the arm. "Stop," I hissed, looking around, my face blazing.

I spotted Piper and Hazel looking over at us, making stupid faces and giggling. I sighed, shaking my head at them.

Hazel scowled, sticking her tongue out at me. I stared at her. _Really? _I mouthed.

She smirked.

Suddenly, a loud shout sounded from the mansion. **(A|N: Oooh Spooky! Not.)**

* * *

Percy immediately shot up, pulling me with him.

Looking up at the mansion nervously, I spotted a figure running from inside the house. The person appeared to be screaming, waving something in the air.

Percy frowned. "What's going on?" I whispered to him. He shook his head. "I don't know. Lets go find out?" He answered, taking my hand.

I shrugged.

Other guests had started to pay attention to the new scene. Some we shifting uncomfortably in there seats, others peering intently at the person. Percy led me through the mass crowd, occasionally glancing over everyone's heads.

The person was now near us, and seemed to be searching for someone. I saw that she had long, silky dark hair, she was tall, wearing, well, not much at all.

She had an extremely short, extremely tight green body-con dress on. She held what appeared to be a camera in her hand, and she was shouting something intelligible, gasping for breath.

Percy and I walked up to her. When she saw Percy, her eyes widened like saucers and she started to scream.

"Woah, woah. Hey! Are you alright?" He asked, reaching toward her.

She started screaming even louder, jumping up and down on the spot, waving the camera around in the air.

"I-imagine D-d-ragons," She gasped between screams.

I saw Percy go pale, and his hand go slack in mine.

_Shit_, I thought. _Had this girl found out?_

Suddenly, without any warning, she went barreling toward Percy. I felt Percy pull back in shock, but her arms were already around him.

"LEAD SINGER OF IMAGINE DRAGONS!" She shouted when Percy prised her off him. "YOUR THE LEAD SINGER OF THE IMAGINE DRAGONS!"

Percy stared at her. "What?" His voice quavered slightly. "No I'm not!"

"Lair!" She squealed, and pressed a button on the camera.

* * *

I hadn't realized that the Jackson's had a cinema. Outside their house. I know that seems ridiculous, but it's true.

A massive screen, attached to the house, right beside the doorway of the mansion, was invisible in daylight. It was see through, and another camera was nestled in the tree behind us, projecting a video onto it. **(I know it seems really unlikely, but just go with it.)**

Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank and Leo appeared on the big screen. Leo was playing the drums, Frank the bass, Nico the keyboards, Jason the guitar and lastly, Percy was singing.

I felt Percy stiffen from his slouched position, and him cursing under his breath.

The band started to play.

_*Guitar playing softly*_

_*Drums*_

_Ever_ since_ I could remember, everything inside of me, just wanted to fit in..._

_(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

_I was never one for pretenders, and everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in..._

_(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because, everything I touch is a docking of..._

_That this problem lies in me!_

_*Chorus*_

_I'm only a man, and the devil got me!_

_I'm taking a stand to escape whats inside me!_

_A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster!_

_A monster, a monster, and it's keeps getting stronger..._

I recognized it as _Monster_, one of the band's older songs. The Percy in the video was younger, smaller, shorter hair. But he was still the same Percy. His eyes closed as he got to the chorus, and his voice boomed out all over the garden.

I could feel Percy hyperventilating beside me, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Before she could react, he grabbed the camera off the girl, and snapped it the little screen shut.

The video cut off, leaving a scary silence.

Everyone's heads turned to us. Well, I should say, Percy.

"Oh gods," He whispered.

Then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**OOOH! Weren't expecting _that _were ya?**

**AND... ANOTHER CLIFFY! WOOO**

**Heh. As I said before, I am EVIL. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Um, yeah.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Especially... *Drum roll* Alysathebookextrordinaire!** **You're sooo nice and kind! Thank you for your reviews! *Gives more virtual cookies***

**Thanks guys, and don't be Pansycakes! (Only people who have read the Divergent series will get that)**

**~FanaticPJ2003**

**;)**


	5. Water guns

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Let me explain. Please.**

**Okay, so. The reason I haven't updated in SUCH a long time is this.**

**NO INTERNET CONNECTION.**

**Whew. Okay.**

**I WILL ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

_(A Week Later)_

"Look at this," I said, handing the magazine to Percy.

He blinked, took it off me. He stared at the cover for a second.

"REALLY?" He exploded. "REALLY?"

He threw the magazine on my bed and sat down, his head in his hands. "Who the hell writes that stuff?"

I sat down next to him, sighing. "I don't know. Mindless gossipers are my guess."

I picked the magazine back up and stared at it, shaking my head.

The headline read, "LEAD SINGER OF IMAGINE DRAGONS, ASHAMED."

There was an obviously photo shopped picture of Percy and some girl kissing. She seemed about my age, her hair dark and her skin pale.

She seemed to have sent the picture into the magazine firm, _Shebang!,_ **(Made up!) **and they had ate it up.

Putting it on the front page, even. I bet that girl was so pleased.

I promptly started to rip the magazine apart.

When it was reduced to shreds, I jumped up from my bed, and threw it into the waste paper basket across the room, scrunching it in a ball first.

I sat back down and turned to Percy.

His head was still in his hands, his body still. I reached across and touched his head.

"Perce? You wanna do something fun?" I asked, a plan forming in my head, that was sure to make Percy cheer up.

He looked up from his hands, his eyes dim. "Yeah? Like what?"

I grinned playfully at him. "Oh, you'll see. Come on."

And with that, I jumped off the bed, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of my room.

* * *

"Come on, Annabeth! Tell me!" Percy whined, sitting at my feet while I dialled a number on my phone.

We were in one of the many sitting room, me sitting on the couch, Percy sitting on the floor, leaning his head against my knees.

I chuckled, and put the phone to my ear.

After a couple of rings, they picked up.

"Annabeth?" Jason Grace's voice called down the phone.

"Hey, Jase!" Percy's head flipped around at the sound of his best friend's name. "I was wondering if you could, um-" Before I said anything else, I lifted my feet and tucked them around Percy's neck, so my ankles were blocking his ears.

He started, but I kept a hold of him.

"Annabeth?"

"Oh, yeah! I was wondering if you could come over to the house and bring Nico, Leo and Frank with you? And tell them to bring swimsuits."

"Uh, sure. But what for?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Be here in an hour?"

"Sure thing."

"See ya Jason," I pressed the end button on my phone and let go of Percy.

He jumped up and spun around. His face was bright red. "What the hell, Wise Girl?" He said.

I knew he was only faking the anger, so I got up from the couch and kissed him on the check. "You'll see, Seaweed Brain, you'll see."

* * *

I left Percy dumbfounded in the sitting room, and raced toward my room.

Once there, I texted Piper.

_B at my room in 2?_

She texted back immediately.

_K._

Exactly two minutes later, Piper knocked on my door.

I swung it open and ushered her in. "Pipes! Come in, come in!"

She turned to me expectantly. "What do you need?" She asked.

I smiled. "Water guns," I said.

* * *

**I know, I know. This is like the _meaning _of short.**

**Anyways! Thank you guys again for reading my story, and I will update as fast as my internet will allow me to.**

**Yours in Demigodness and all that. PEACE OUT!**

**~FanaticPJ2003 ;)**


	6. Kissing is like this?

**Hi hi! So…. *drum roll***

**CHAPPY 6 ^¬^**

***Sixth Chapter Dance***

**Okay…**

**LETS MAKE WITH THEY MAYHEM!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

After Piper had left to go and acquire some water guns, I fished about in my wardrobe for my swim suit.

Once I found it, I slipped my clothes off, put the swim suit on, and put my clothes back on over it.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and secured it with a bobbin.

This was going to be a dam awesome water fight.

Once I shut the door of my room, I headed toward Percy's.

Once there, I knocked for good measure.

"Come in!" His voice called. I pushed the door open and spotted him lying on his bed.

"Hey Perce. Ready for some fun?" I said, sitting by his head.

"By fun you mean…" He left the sentence open, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

His hair was in his eyes, blocking them from my view. Without thinking, I reached across and swept the strands away. My hand lingered on his cheek, unsure of what to say.

His eyes blinked up at me. They seemed to turn from green, to blue, to teal and then back to green again.

He stared into my grey orbs, rendering my speechless and hypnotised.

My mind went blank as I found myself leaning down toward him, towards his lips. His gaze still held mine, my hand still on his cheek.

Our faces were inches apart now. He tilted his head to the side slightly. I could feel his breath on my lips. I leaned in and our lips brushed, sending shocking sparks into my cheeks, down my spine, into my hands. I went to press my lips slightly harder to his when-

_BEEP! BEEP!_

I jerked upright, grabbing my phone from my pocket. My heart hammering out of my chest, I flicked in on button.

There was a message from Piper.

_Got the water guns. Where you want them? _She texted.

_Thanx Pipes. Put them in my room? Then get changed into ur swimsuit. Jason will be here soon! ;)_

_Shut up Annie._

_Love u too Pipes._

She didn't reply.

I turned my phone off and slid it into my pocket.

I could feel Percy breathing next to me and my cheeks heated up.

And then it hit me.

_We nearly kissed._

_WE NEARLY FRICKIN KISSED._

_ANNABETH!_

My mind started to spin, my vision blurring slightly. I had almost kissed Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth?" His voice interrupted my thoughts. He was slightly breathless; I could see out of the corner of my eye the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

I gathered my courage, and faced him. "You'd better get your swim suit."

"Anna- wait, what?" His face was lit with confusion and slight dazedness.

I took a deep breath and got off his bed. "You heard me. Swim suit. We're going to have a water fight."

* * *

Percy rifled through his wardrobe, scratching his head.

"I know its here somewhere! I had it last week!" He said, his hand wavering around the pile of jumpers in the corner of the wardrobe.

I stood behind him, where I could clearly see the pair of black swimming knee length shorts. I grinned, waiting for him to spot them.

"AHA!" He shouted, and grabbed them from on top of a bundle of socks. "Found them!" He said, spinning around, grinning triumphantly.

I was staring at him, a smile on my face.

His eyes narrowed. "You could see them all along, couldn't you?"

I smiled innocently, shaking my head. "Nope."

His mouth twisted into a smug grin. "You could, couldn't you."

I rolled my eyes, not noticing his hands reaching towards my waist.

"Tell the truth, Annie."

I grinned. "Never."

As quick as a cobra, he grabbed my waist, and flung me onto his shoulder.

My breath flew out of me; I could feel my face turning bright red.

I hit at his back. "Put me down, you complete and utter Seaweed Brain!"

I could feel his laughter. "Alright," He said simply. I frowned in confusion. Percy never normally gave up that easily.

That was because, as I was about to find out, he wasn't giving up.

In a flash, I was thrown lightly onto his bed. His face appeared above mine.

"Fine, Wise Girl."

And then, he started to tickle me.

I don't know how he knew I was extremely ticklish. Maybe he just guessed. Anyway, he started to tickle the bare skin a my stomach where my shirt had rode up, and the exposed skin of my neck.

I squealed and squirmed, trying to bat his hands away.

But it was no use.

He was laughing loudly now, his right hand at my stomach tickling harder.

"Please, Percy!" I gasped. "Stop!"

He chuckled. "I will if you tell me that you saw my swim suit."

"Never!"

His face fell serious then. "Well then. This calls for special measures."

He jumped up on top of me, keeping chest just above mine so he didn't crush me, and continued to tickle me.

I giggled and squirmed, trying to get out from under him.

"Fine! Fine!" I gasped. The tickling stopped.

"What was that, Annabeth?" He leaned down so his ear was right by my mouth.

"Fine! I saw your swim suit! Now get off of me!" I said, pushing at his chest.

He chuckled, and jumped off. I sat up quickly.

"Really, Percy?" I asked.

He just grinned and pulled me up. I stumbled slightly, and he caught me.

The top of my head was tucked under his chin, my arms against his chest. I could feel his abs under his light t-shirt, muscles straining against skin.

I sighed, my heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

His arms encircled my waist, and I stared up at him, leaning back slightly.

He smiled, a real smile, not a cocky grin like he normally would. It was as if in that moment, I was catching a glimpse of the real Percy Jackson. Not the Superstar, not the bad boy, but the Percy he was when he was alone.

I had seen it once before, at the pond. His guard had slid down, and his eyes had become softer. This was the real Percy.

The Percy I was falling for.

I had to admit it. I was falling for him. For his beautiful green eyes, for his wonderful, kind personality.

Maybe coming here hadn't been a bad idea after all. Maybe my father had actually helped me by sending me here. Sure, it was a bit messed up, sending your daughter to get married. But still, Percy had turned out to be one of the best people I had ever met.

All the time I was thinking this, our faces had become closer. Without hesitation, I wound my arms up around his neck.

Our noses were touching, my breath mingling with his.

He reached a hand up and cupped my cheek. My breath was coming hard and fast now, my mind going into a frenzy. All I could see was Percy; the world around me faded until it was just his eyes. Just his face.

Just his lips.

When my mouth collided with his, it was like fireworks going off in my mind, in my body. My fingertips hummed with electricity, my lips popped with shocks.

I pressed my lips harder, kissing him deeply and slowly. A low sigh escaped his throat, his breath washing over my face.

I wound my hands up into his black locks, letting the curls slide through my fingers. His hands pressed hard to the small of my back, his other hand tangled in my hair. He tugged lightly on a strand, and I smiled against his mouth.

When we broke apart, I started to giggle. I don't know why, but I couldn't help myself.

Percy stared at me for a moment, then started to chuckle quietly.

I grinned. "Well, you'd better go put your swim suit on. The boys will be here any minute!"

He grinned back. "Yes ma'am."

He pulled me in for one last kiss, then sauntered into his en suite, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**AHA! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!**

**PERCABETH IS FINALLY TOGETHER!**

**YES!**

**Water fight will come next chapter, promise!**

**Review****, and all that!**

**~FanaticPJ2003 ;0**


	7. WOO WATERFIGHT!

**Hello again my wonderful readers! How are you all? Good? **

**Now, here we are at chapter 7. In this chapter we will see a water fight, lots of Percabeth and… some other cool stuff.**

**Read on my readers!**

**YAY!**

* * *

_Percy's POV _**(Finally!)**

I closed the bathroom door behind me, and breathed out.

Wow.

_YOU HAVE JUST KISSED ANNABETH CHASE!_, my mind screamed at me.

I laughed out loud, grinning. It was amazing.

I touched my mouth, remembering what it felt like to have her mouth against it.

My eyelids fluttered closed, trying to store that memory, never forget it.

Once I had done that, I pulled off my t-shirt and jeans and slipped on my swimming shorts. I folded my clothes neatly and set them on the counter beside the sink.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were slightly pink, my hair mussed from where Annabeth had slid her fingers through it.

_Annabeth_.

"Oh my gods," I said, and laughed again.

I shook my head. I was going a little crazy.

But she was so beautiful. Her stormy grey eyes were like my safe haven, away from my father, away from my hectic life. I loved her hair: they way it curled around her face, making her look like a princess.

She _was _a princess. To me, anyway.

A beautiful, elegant princess, that I was falling in love with.

Of course, I already knew that. I knew it from the minute I saw her, deep down. I knew that even if she didn't even _like _me, I would have still fallen for my Wise Girl.

_My Wise Girl_.

"Percy. Get your act together," I said to myself. "You out there and be normal."

I grabbed a towel from the hanger by the shower, and slung it over my shoulder.

I walked out of the bathroom, to an empty bedroom.

_Annabeth must have left_, I thought.

Then I spotted something on my bed. I walked over to it.

It was a note. From Annabeth.

_Seaweed Brain,_

_Meet me at my bedroom door in five minutes._

_Lots of Love,_

_Your Wise Girl. XXX_

I folded the note in half and proceeded to make my way out of my bedroom, grabbing a pair of flip-flops on the way.

* * *

I jogged down the hallways, desperate to see Annabeth again.

_Jeez, Percy. She's been gone for like five minutes. Get a grip, man, _A little voice in my head said.

I shook the thought away as I reached her door.

I knocked twice.

The door was opened, and there she stood.

She had her swim suit on, too. It was a light blue bikini, the same shade as the sky. I looked at her, trying to be polite in my way of doing it.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Perc-" She tried to say my name, but my lips were already on hers. She sighed, and placed a hand on my neck.

"Percy," She mumbled against my mouth.

I pulled back. "What?"

Just then, a squeal came from behind her. I jerked my head up to see Piper standing in the middle of Annabeth's room, a water gun in her hand.

"ANNABETH!" She shouted. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE KISSED YOU!"

Annabeth whipped around. "Jeez, Piper! Why don't you broadcast it to the whole country!"

Piper's smile vanished, replaced with a slightly sheepish look. "Sorry, Annie."

Annabeth huffed, but grabbed two water gun's from her bed. There was five left, presumably for Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico and Hazel.

She handed me one, and I tucked it under my arm. I grabbed three more, tucking another one under my other arm, and placed the other two in my hands.

Annabeth, seeing what I was doing, grabbed the last two.

I looked at her. "So, where will we bring them?"

Annabeth smiled. She was so pretty when she done that. She had dimples in her cheeks, and a shine to her stormy grey eyes.

"So, we'll bring them out into the garden and-"

"WOOOO! I HEARD SOMEONE SAID WATER FIGHT!" A massive shout came from somewhere in the mansion.

I sighed and shook my head. "Leo…"

_Annabeth's POV_

Okay, I know what you're going to say, but, Percy looked _amazing _shirtless.

I was practically swooning when I opened the bedroom door.

He was tanned, with a pretty big six pack. It didn't make him look like wrestler though. It suited him just right.

Then I noticed, when he turned around to walk out of the room, a tiny little trident shaped tattoo right in the middle of his back.

I smiled dazedly. This boy was actually mine.

The muscles in his shoulders rolled when he pulled open the door, and I giggled quietly.

Piper gave me a questioning look.

I tried to keep a straight face.

_Annabeth. Get your shit together. You're not some stupid girl that giggles every time Percy looks at you, right?_

But I was just so _happy._

_Pull yourself together, woman._

I took a deep breath, suppressed my giddiness, and followed Percy out of the room.

The boys, it seemed, were here.

Before we went to find them, I walked over to Hazel's door and knocked three times.

"Yes?" Her voice floated from the room.

"Hazel! You ready for the water fight?" I asked.

"Yeah! Coming now."

Hazel opened her door, decked out in her swimming gear. She wore a sparkly golden bikini, along with golden war paint on her cheeks, and a pair of red sandals.

I laughed. "Like the war paint, Haze!"

She blushed. "Thought it would be cool," She mumbled.

I nodded. "It is! Now, come! The water fight will commence as soon as we find those boys!"

_Percy's POV_

I walked through the hallways, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel a bit behind, giggling about something I didn't hear.

"Leo?" I shouted. "Where are you, Repair Boy?"

"Perce!" His shout was close. I knew where he was.

I walked toward the front of the mansion, and there at the doors was Leo, Jason, Frank and Nico. They all were wearing swim suits, thank the gods.

"Hey guys! You ready for an epic water fight?" I asked, grinning at them.

Leo and Jason nodded vigorously. Nico grinned a little and Frank shrugged.

"Alright, here is your artillery!" I said, and threw a water gun at Jason, Leo and Frank.

Annabeth came up behind me and threw the last one to Nico.

She smiled. "Alright, boys! Before we start, we have to make teams!"

Leo piped up, "I nominate Percy for team Captain!"

I stared at him.

He sighed in fake exasperation. "Percy, I think I've explained this a million times. _You are the best swimmer and anything to do with water._ SO, if you're head of our team, we're bound to win!"

I was about to say something when Annabeth said, with a wicked glint in her eyes, "Don't be so sure, Leo. You don't know _my _skills, do you?"

Hazel cut in. "I nominate Annabeth for other team Captain!"

Annabeth and I looked at each other.

I sighed and said, "Fine. But your team," I turned to Annabeth, "Are going to get their butts whipped."

She grinned. "As I said before, Don't be so sure."

I turned around quickly then. "I call Jason!" I said. He grinned and walked over to stand beside me.

"Nico!" Annabeth said.

"Dang it." I hissed. Nico was good at this sort of thing.

I looked around at the girls. "Piper!" I said.

She smiled and walked over to beside Jason.

"Frank!" Annabeth called.

"Leo!" I said.

"Hazel!" She replied.

"What about me?" A voice came from behind us.

I whipped around to see Thalia Grace, sister of Jason standing in the hallway, her swimsuit on and a water gun in her hand.

"Thals!" I crowed. "Come to our team!"

She shrugged and stood beside me.

I turned at grinned at the opposing team. "Time to lose!" I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If you mean its time for _you _to lose, you're not wrong."

_Annabeth's POV_

We ran out onto Percy's lawn, just beside the little pond.

My team stood at the tree line, and Percy's right beside the pond. When I looked back at the mansion, I could see Poseidon staring out the window, a slightly worried look on his face.

He caught my eye, but I ignored him, and turned to Percy.

He walked up to me, and held out a hand. "May the best, um, person win," He said.

I chuckled, and shook his hand.

I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Prepare to get smashed, Seaweed Brain."

He pulled back, taking his hand out of mine. "Yeah right, Wise Girl," He said, grinning at me.

I grinned back, and ran back to my team.

"Okay. Hazel, you take Leo," She nodded determinately, and pumped the water gun, spraying it all over Nico.

He jumped back, spluttering. "Jeez, Hazel!" He said, pushing his soaking hair out of his pale face.

She grinned. "Sorry Neeks."

He scowled. "Don't call me that."

I turned to Frank. "You take… Jason," I said. He nodded.

I turned to where Nico was standing, trying to ring out his wet hair. "Nico, will you take Piper?"

He looked up, then at Piper, where she was standing, grinning, looking straight at me.

He shrugged. "Sure."

I thought about it. That leaves me and… Percy.

I laughed. Nico looked at me curiously. I shook my head and turned around.

"Right! You guys ready or what?" I shouted.

Percy grinned mischievously. "Of course!"

I wiggled my eyebrows. I held up a hand. "Five… Four… three… two… one, GO!" I said, and ran straight for Percy, my water gun aimed straight at his head.

He smiled and ran straight at me. For a second I was confused and then, just as he was in squirting distance, he changed direction, bee lining for Nico, who was chasing after Piper, who was chasing after me.

I raised my eyebrow at Piper, Percy momentarily forgotten.

She brought the gun up, but I was ready. I ducked low and rolled, coming straight up behind Piper, and shooting her quickly in the back.

I laughed. "Sorry Pipes! Better go to jail!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll never give up."

"Yes you will."

She was about to say something when her eyes brightened and she was staring at something behind me.

She started to giggle.

"Wha-!" Too late, I realised what was happening.

Percy ran up behind me and grabbed my waist. Before I could react, he flung me over his shoulder like he did before, and kept running at top speed, like I was made of air.

"PERCY JACKSON!" I screamed as my water gun flew out of my hand. "PUT ME DOWN, STUPID!"

"NEVER!" He shouted back, and threw me into the air.

For a second, I was airborne, floating.

Then gravity closed its fist. I plummeted down, straight into, you guessed it, the _pond_.

I fell with an _Ooof! _on my rear, and collapsed head first into the water, cursing Percy Jackson all the while.

The pond was surprisingly deep, and I sunk to the bottom.

The air was pushed from my lungs, water taking its place. I was dazed, sitting there for a second. Then my need for clean air got the better of me.

I lifted my arms and pushed them through the water, making me shoot up.

I broke the top of the water with a gasp. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, breathing in and out, in and out, trying to restore my oxygen.

Once I was able to breath again, I shouted at the top of my lungs. "PERCY JACKSON!"

I spotted him near the side of the pond, guawffing like an idiot. I was about to get out of that pond and kill him when-

"Eat _this,_ Kelp Face!" I heard a shout from behind him. He was turning around when a massive stream of water hit him square in the face.

Caught off balance, he wobbled for a second, the fell head first into the pond, right beside me.

I was the one laughing now. He resurfaced looking, well, extremely good for someone who had been effectively pushed into a pond.

His hair was pushed back, almost like a quiff and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He said, slightly breathless.

"You _idiot!_" I said, and smacked his arm.

He grinned. "You know you liked it."

I glared at him. "No I did _not_. You are a complete idiot, and I am not speaking to you for the rest of the day."

I clamoured out of the pond, my head held high. I grabbed the water gun I had dropped, and stalked into the mansion, dripping all over the marble floors.

I felt Percy run up beside me, and I tried my best to ignore him.

He poked my shoulder. "Come on, Wise Girl. I know you don't mean that. Talk to me."

I shook my head, trying not to smile. "Nope."

He laughed. I looked at him. "What?"

He smiled at me. "See, you are talking."

I glared at him, and walked faster, now near my room.

He spend up along with me.

Once I was at my room, I cracked, unable to stand it anymore. I opened the door of my room, the spun around, placed both my hands on Percy's shoulders, and kissed him as hard as I could.

He stumbled back slightly, but complied. His mouth tasted like the ocean. It was so soft, so amazing.

I could kiss him all day.

Suddenly, Percy opened his mouth slightly, and without thinking, I did too.

I felt his tongue trace the edge of my bottom lip hesitantly.

I sucked a surprised breath in, causing our mouths to break apart. I was breathing heavily, and so was he.

I looked up to see his eyes sparkling, and his hair slightly dishevelled from where I had run my finger through it.

Both his hands were at my waist, his fingers tracing circles.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that okay?" He asked, his cheeks turning red.

I laughed and disbelieving laugh. "Okay? Percy, you're a fantastic kisser."

He looked into my eyes, mesmerising me. _Again_.

He grinned, and pressed his lips to mine one last time, softly.

We pulled apart. "Well, I think I should get changed out of this," I said, motioning to myself.

He nodded. "Meet me at my room in a half and hour?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sure thing, Perce."

* * *

**Oooh. Percabeth OVERLOAD!**

**I'll post the next chapter if i get 2 reviews, so please review?**

**I HAVE COOKIES!**

**~FanaticPJ2003**


	8. Frantic

**WOOHOO! CHAPPY 8!****  
**

**Sorry, I've actually run out of cookies! :(**** But thank you **_**all **_**for reviewing. I think I got like six more reviews?**

**YAY ;)**

**ON WITH THE StORY!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

_(A day later: In her bedroom)_

I slid my computer out from under my bed, where I had put it the day I came here.

Wow. A lot had changed since then.

I opened it up, keyed in my password, and up popped my desktop. It was a picture of the Hunger Games symbol. (Which I was obsessed with).

Then up popped something else. It was Skype. It said that 8 messages had tried to connect.

I frowned, and clicked on the _8 messages_.

Another window popped up, showing the username of the person.

_FredrickChase1222_.

My father.

Suddenly, a flashing light appeared on that window, say that _FredrickChase1222 _was trying to connect again. **(Please don't judge me. I know almost nothing about Skype!)**

With my hear in my throat, I clicked the except button.

My father's frantic face popped up.

He stared at me for a second. I stared at him for a second.

Then he exploded. "Oh, Annabeth! Thank God your alright! I was worried sick. You wouldn't answer my phone calls, or my messages, or-"

"Hello to you too, dad. I really don't have anything to say to you."

He was silent for a second, his face emotionless. "Now you listen here, Annabeth-"

I laughed a dry laugh. "Listen here? _Listen here? _You and your little wife still think you can control me? Well think again. You sent me here. Fine. But now that I'm here, you can't do anything. Not one little thing. I'm free here, dad. And pretty happy, if I do say so."

His mouth dropped open and he was about to say something when-

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Annabeth?" Percy's voice drifted through my door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Percy," My father's face turned white.

The door opened to reveal Percy. He walked in closed the door behind him.

"Watcha doing?" He asked, sitting down beside me. He looked at the screen and froze, his sea green eyes wide.

Percy cleared his throat and looked away. I could see by the way his jaw clenched that he didn't like my father.

Well, I didn't either. "Dad, I am going to go now. Don't contact me again," I said, and clicked the X button in the top right hand corner.

I slammed the computer shut. Letting out a sigh, I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder.

He wound an arm around my waist. "That was your father? The one who sent you here?"

I nodded, burying my face in his neck. I breathed in his familiar ocean scent, and relaxed. "Yup. The one and only."

He brought a hand up, and caught my chin between his fingers, making me look at him. "You alright?"

I shrugged. He kissed me lightly, making my bones melt inside me.

Then he pulled me to his chest, and scooted back up my bed, to his feet weren't dangling over the edge.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to contact me after all this time," I said, nuzzling into his chest, winding my arms around his torso.

He hummed, agreeing with me.

Then I felt his heart beat a little faster under my ear. I looked up at his face to see a slightly worried look in his eyes.

"Percy? Are you okay?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, um, you see, um.."

I glared at him. "Spit it out, Seaweed Brain."

He took a deep breath. "Myfathersayswehavetogetstufffortheweddingtoday."

My eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

He closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw. I marvelled for a second. He had one hell of a jaw line.

"Dad says that today we need to organise stuff for the wedding," He said, opening his eyes a crack.

My eyes widened. Today? Why today?

"How long away is the wedding?"

He sighed. "Two months."

"Two months?! I thought it was four months?"

Percy laid a hand on my cheek. "The date has been moved up."

"By who?"

"By dad. I don't know why. I tried to ask him, but he just wouldn't give me a straight answer. He said that it was his decision and that I couldn't do anything about it," He said, playing with a strand of my hair.

I was a bit shocked. Two months? There was barely any time to prepare.

I was going to have to see my father again in two months.

Two months.

I started to hyperventilate a little.

Sure, I really liked Percy. Maybe even on the verge of love. But two months? I wasn't ready for that. I really wasn't. I was only seventeen. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this.

"Annabeth? Honey, are you okay?" Percy pulled my face up.

His eyes showed worry and understanding. "Annabeth, you'll be okay. It'll be okay. Just breath," He said, and he grip on me tightened.

I but both my hands on his chest. "Percy, I don't know if I can do this," I said. I could feel tears burning the back of my eyes. "I'm not ready yet, Percy."

"Shh. We'll be okay. I'll try and yet the date moved back. I promise. It'll be okay," He repeated.

I still wasn't convinced.

I laid my head on his chest again, and let the tears flow. All the emotion that had built up inside me. About my dad, about Helen, about moving here. About him.

I let my body rack with quiet sobs, and I let Percy hold me.

I don't know how long we lay there. Me crying, him helping. He ran his hand up and down my back in a rhythmic motion, soothing me.

Soon, his shirt was a puddle of tears, but he didn't seem to mind.

I looked up at him, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry," My voice came out croaky. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

He smiled at me. "Hey, its alright. That's what boyfriends are for, right?"

At the mention of the word boyfriend, I froze. Was that what Percy was to me? My boyfriend. My mind was a muddle.

His face whitened. "Oh, Annabeth-"

I put a finger to his mouth, silencing him. "No, Percy. Its fine," I grinned at him. "I guess you are my boyfriend."

His eyes sparkled as he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back, winding my hands into his hair.

I guess he was my boyfriend.

The boyfriend that I had to go wedding shopping with.

Ugh. Why couldn't my life be normal?

* * *

**Sorry guys. That chapter was awful.**

**I kind of have writers block. **

**Would you guys give me some suggestions? I'm quite stuck. Pwetty Pwease? Thanks.**

**Three reviews please guys? I know, I know. I'm demanding a lot, but I just need help.**

**Thanks again guys,**

**~FanaticPJ2003 :(**


	9. Shopping? Really?

**Hello readers! Here is chapter 9!**

**My writers block, thank god, is gone! Thanks to a person I am going to leave unnamed, but you will know who you are from the way I write this chappy.**

**Ohhh. I'm getting mysterious, me.**

**YAY!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

We stayed like that for a while longer, me wresting on Percy's chest.

Until, of course, Piper arrived.

She barged into my room, without a knock or anything.

When she saw us, her eyes widened.

I sat bolt upright, scooting away from Percy. He pushed himself up from his lying position, and started to get up off the bed.

I caught hold of the back of his shirt, and pulled him back down. I was not going to get embarrassed.

"Oh my gods. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Piper began, heat creeping up into her cheeks.

I sighed. "What is it, Piper?"

She scratched her head awkwardly. "Um, did Percy tell you? The wedding date has been moved up-"

"Yeah I know. Just get to the point."

She sighed, and rocked back on her heels. "We need to go wedding shopping."

I nearly cried again. All I wanted to do today was stay in Percy's arms. That was it. Was that really much of an ask?

It seemed like it was.

I grumbled and got up off my bed. Percy stood up quickly along with me. "When do we leave?" I asked Piper.

"Uh-" She checked her wrist watch. "Half an hour?"

I scowled. "Fine. Thanks Piper."

She nodded, and walked silently out the door, shutting it behind her.

I turned to Percy, my arms held out. He smiled half heartedly and pulled me to his chest. "You'll be fine, Annie."

I shook my head. "No I won't. It will be like torture," I whined.

He chuckled. "Lighten up a bit, Wise Girl. It's not like you're going to die, or anything."

I huffed. "Yes it is. I am going to fake my own death so I can out of this. Good thinking, Perce."

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to my forehead, which made my cheeks burn. I had always wanted someone to do that. My dad never did. It was so kind, so sweet, I felt like becoming a puddle of tears again.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "If I die out there, scatter my ashes in your pond."

He was straight out laughing now. "Oh, Wise Girl," He said, and kissed my head again. "What are we going to do with you?"

I thought for a second. "Not make me go wedding shopping?" I smiled.

He shook his head. "You're weird," He said, and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Ah knmw," I mumbled against him. He smiled.

We broke apart and I sighed. "I better yet ready, then."

He grinned. "Good luck, Wise Girl!"

* * *

I discarded my khaki shorts and tank top for a more stylish pair of jeans and a light green sweat shirt.

I took my hair out of it's ponytail and started to try and tame it a bit.

When it didn't look like a bird's nest, I let it fall around my face.

I applied a little lipgloss and mascara, pulled on a pair of soft leather ankle boots, and walked out of my room in search of Piper.

I found her in the entrance hall along with Hazel, Thalia and, surprisingly, Leo.

As I walked up to them, I saw that Piper had, in her hand, a large wad of dollar bills.

"Hey guys," I said glumly.

Leo's face mirrored my emotion. He looked angrily at Piper. "Remind me again why I have to come?"

Piper sighed. "_Because_, Silena is going with Percy, Jason and Nico tux shopping, so we had to swap, so we decided, why not Leo?"

He scowled. "I still don't understand."

I walked up to him. "I don't either."

He nodded, scowling over at Piper, who was ruffling in her bag for her keys. She pulled them out and said, "Right, people! Dress shopping we go!"

I mentally face palmed.

* * *

I was riding shotgun in Piper's jeep, leaning my head against the window, questioning my life.

If someone had told me a year ago that I would be going wedding dress shopping for my wedding with the lead singer of the Imagine Dragons, Percy Jackson, I would have either killed them, or sent them to a unit to get their head checked._  
_

Piper pulled up outside a shop called _Juno's Dresses._ She killed the engine and hopped out of the car, giving me a look that said _if you don't get out, I will forcibly drag you out._

I sighed and got out of the jeep. I straightened my sweater, and faced the shop. In the window there was flouncy wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses and flowers upon flowers upon flowers. Also, if it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me, I saw a small peacock in the corner. Like, a _real _one.

I shook my head. I definitely was going crazy.

Thalia and Hazel emerged from the back of the car, but no Leo.

I peered in to see him sitting like he was made of stone, clutching the seat belt with white knuckled hands.

"Leo?"

"I'm not going in there."

I shrugged. "Fair enough," And was about to close the door when Piper appeared next to me.

"No! He has to come in. Come on, Leo. Please?" Piper had this sort of voice, that of she wanted you to really do something, she could actually persuade you with one word.

Leo, like a robot, unbuckled the seat belt and clamoured out of the jeep, and shut the door.

He stared at Piper for a moment, the cursed.

She grinned, and punched him in the arm. He rubbed it, scowling.

I rolled my eyes, and started toward the shop, the sick feeling in my stomach becoming worse and worse until I felt like I was going to throw up by the door. I stopped for a second, trying to control my breathing. I felt Piper poke me in the back. "Come on, Annabeth," She hissed.

I clenched my fists and pushed the door open.

The scent of pomegranates and flowers hit me like a truck. I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth.

Jeez, it was strong.

Then I saw that inside, it was massive, like a factory. The ceilings were higher than the one's at the mansion. And that was saying something.

Suddenly I felt like the roof was going to collapse on top of me. My knees felt like jelly, and my heart was beating and hundred miles an hour.

Then, in my panicked state, I saw an older woman with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes walking towards us. She seemed about fifty, and had a kind face.

"Hello my dears! How are you today?" She asked, smiling at our group.

Piper stood beside me. "Hello. Are you Juno?" She asked.

The lady smiled again. She seemed the smiley type. "Why yes, dear, I am."

Piper held out her hand and Juno shook it. "Great! I'm Piper McLean, I booked a session earlier today?"

Juno's face dawned in recognition. "Ah, yes. You booked it for Miss Annabeth Chase?"

Piper nodded and motioned to me. I smiled shakily at the lady. "Hi. I'm Annabeth," I held out a hand. She shook it.

"Lovely to meet you too, dear. And these three?" She asked, nodding towards Thalia, Hazel and Leo.

Hazel piped up. "Oh, I'm Hazel Levesque, one of Annabeth's friends."

Juno nodded and looked at Thalia. "My name's Thalia. Thalia Grace."

Juno's eyebrows shot up. "Zeus's daughter?"

Thalia blushed. "Um, yeah."

Juno smiled. "Lovely to meet you, miss."

Leo stood there awkwardly. Juno looked at him curiously. "You're the groom, I take it?"

Leo blushed furiously. "Gods, no! I'm just a friend of Annabeth's. I was kind of dragged here," He scratched the back of his neck, shifting on his feet.

Juno grinned knowingly. "You poor dear."

Leo perked up. "See? Someone finally understands."

Piper, Thalia and Hazel laughed at his expression. I, on the other hand, was to busy concentrating on trying not to throw up on the nice lady to notice.

Juno rubbed her hands together. "Lets get started then, shall we?"

* * *

**Hi hi! I'm going to continue that next chapter, along with Percy going tux shopping!**

**Reveiw with any ideas you might have! I really need them. Srsly.**


	10. No way

**Hello, hello! Sorry, I haven't updated in a little while. But I was on holiday in a place with no WiFi.**

**NO WIFI. AGAIN.**

**WHAT IS MY LIFE?**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I slumped down onto my bed, still thinking about the way that Annabeth had looked. The pain in her eyes.

It almost ripped me apart to see her like that.

"If I ever meet her father," I growled out loud.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I really wished Annabeth was here.

_Damn you, Piper McLean._ **(haha! see what i did there?)**

Just when Annabeth was kind of opening up to me, Piper had to barge in and ruin it. Don't get me wrong, I really liked Piper. But, really? At _that _moment?

I grabbed my Ipod and headphones.

Stuffing the little microphones into my ears, I scrolled through my playlist, looking for a song.

One catched my eye, and I turned it on, letting the heavy music assualt my eardrums.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone._

_Ah, ah. Ah, ah. Ah, ah..._

Green Day were one of my favourite bands of all time. They were so full of emotion and anger. It kind of makes you fell good about _your _life. Compared to theirs, anyway.

The song played all the way through, and then shuffled onto the next.

I grinned. I loved this song, too.

_I've been spinning now for time,_

_Couple of women by my side,_

_I got sinning on my mind,_

_Sipping on red wine._

_I've been sitting here ages,_

_Ripping out the pages._

_How'd I get so faded?_

_How'd I get so-_

The Ed Sheeran track was cut short by a punch to my gut.

I hunched over, gagging. I ripped the headphones out of my ears and looked up at my attacker.

_Silena_.

"What the hell, Silena?"

She grinned, her beautiful eyes sparkling.

I found myself staring at her for a second. Silena could make you forget about a lot of things. But she couldn't make you forget about Annabeth Chase. **(Anyone recognise the quote from Paper Towns by John Green? No? Just me? Okay... Okay...)**

I tore my eyes away from her's. They were like Piper's, a kaleidoscope of colours. One minute, brown, then blue, then green.

"Hi to you too, Percy Jackson."

I stood up, glaring at her. "Was that really necessary?"

She shrugged, a smile playing at her lips. "Well, your eyes were closed and you weren't moving. I thought you might be dead."

I huffed. "What do you want, Sil?"

The smile that used to be a ghost became real. She squealed. "TUX SHOPPING!"

My eyes widened. "Oh hell," I said.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Juno lead us through a door at the back of the shop.

The smell of roses became even more powerful back here. If that was possible.

I could hear Leo gagging from behind me, and I felt like doing the same. But Juno had turned around, and was staring at me. I thought it might be a little impolite.

Thoughts of Percy's lips kept me from projectile vomiting everywhere.

Wow. That sounded weird.

"Annabeth, dear! I just want to ask you, do you have any style of dress in mind?" Juno said, smiling.

I took a deep breath, which was a bad idea. "Uh, no. No, I don't," I said.

Juno frowned, but didn't say anything.

She turned to Piper and said, "Dear, would you mind leaving me and Miss Chase alone for a minute? I just need to discuss some things."

Piper nodded and shot me a concerned look. I grimaced.

Leo was the first to bolt out of the room, followed by Thalia, Piper and lastly, Hazel. On Juno's orders, she shut the door behind her.

Juno turned back to me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Listen here, dear. I know what's happening. I'm a friend of Poseidon and know that he ordered his son to get married," She said.

I looked at her. How was that going to help?

"I know that you don't want to do this. I can see by the look on your face. So, I'm going to try and make this easy for you, dear."

I found my voice then. "How? How are you going to help me? All I want is to be normal. Have a boyfriend at seventeen, not a husband. I want to have normal parents, normal friends. Not people who a forced to be nice to me," I didn't know why I was opening up to this woman. She just seemed like the motherly type. The type that could keep secrets.

Juno's eyes softened as she saw the salty tears run down my face. "Annabeth. Don't cry. I know I'm not going to be able to help you with _that_, but I will take all the wedding planning out of your hands. All you need to do is tell me what dress you want, and then its done. I know how you feel. I was put in this position once," Her eyes became far away then, and somehow, I recognised her.

"You're Juno Jackson? Zeus's ex-wife?" I gasped.

She looked back at me, her expression halfway between angry and sad. "Yes dear. That I am."

I was shocked. This women knew the Jackson's, and knew them well. She was married to Zeus! Well, she _used _to be married to Zeus. He was, from what Percy told me, having a fling with an Italian show girl at the moment, and seemed to be happy enough.

Then a thought snaked into my head. Was this the way Percy and I were going to end up? Me bitter and sad, running a wedding shop, him living the high life, choosing women based on how he felt at that moment?

I cringed away from the unwelcome thought. No. That is not going to happen.

_But how do you know that, Annabeth?_ A voice whispered in the back of my mind, making me shiver.

"Annabeth? Dear, come with me. I will show you some of the dresses."

Juno placed a hand on my shoulder, and lead me further into the room. Wedding dresses were set up on mannequins, which were placed around the room, assaulting my eyes with their whiteness.

Immediately, one of them caught my eye. It was near the back, almost like it was hiding from me.

"So, Annabeth. What do you think?" Juno asked softly.

I looked at her. "I really don't know."

She smiled and led me toward the nearest dress. It was a lacey thing, all ruffles and waves. It was a halter neck, and the bodice looked to be made of satin.

I shook my head. It was too... show offy for me.

Juno nodded and showed me the next dress. This one was an off-white colour, and the train seemed to stretch out for miles behind it.

No way.

Juno continued showing me dresses, and I continued to no like them. But that one dress that I saw first kept nagging me. I wanted that one.

Juno sighed. "Annabeth. You need to pick a dress."

I gathered my courage. "What about _that _one?" I asked, pointing at the hiding bridal gown.

Juno's face grew dark. "No dear. Not that one."

"Why not? That's the only one I like," I sounded like a whiny kid even to my own ears.

Juno sighed again. "Fine. Come on, Annabeth."

She led me toward it. I scrutinised it for a second.

Yes. This one was perfect for me. Not to full of it, and not to plain either.

It was simple, the skirt falling just below the mannequin's ankles. It had elbow length sleeves which were made of beautiful lace, and the bodice the same satiny material and the skirt. The neckline was round, not showing too much skin.

"Juno, I love this one," I said, touching the sleeve, feeling the lace slide between my fingers.

She pursed her lips. "That was mine, you know."

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"That was my wedding dress. The one I wore when I got married to Zeus," She said, her gaze holding mine. "It's actually quite precious to me, even under my circumstances."

I gasped. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry-"

She waved her hand. "No, no. I need to let it go," She took a deep breath, and I could almost see the cogs in her brain working. "And the only way to do that, is to let you have it, my dear."

I was touched. This women who I barely knew was giving me her wedding dress?

"I don't know what to say," My voice cracked on _say_.

Juno's eyes twinkled. "Don't say anything, dear. Come on, lets fit it on."

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I groaned. "No, Silena. Please."

She huffed, tugging at my arm, trying to pull me out of my room. "Now, Percy. You have to do this. No questions."

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win, so I let her drag me out of the room and down the hallways, to the front door.

Nico, Jason and Frank stood there, all grinning when they saw me.

"Hey Percy," Nico said, an amused look in his eyes.

I scowled at him, and tugged my arm from Silena's tight grip. She sighed and started to talk.

"Guys. We need to go tux shopping for the wedding," At the mention of _wedding, _I cringed. I could see Jason sniggering slightly behind his hand and shot him a look that could wilt flowers.

He immediately removed his hand from his mouth, and smiled at me innocently.

I clenched my jaw, feeling the veins in the side of my head jut out. This was all so _stupid._ Why couldn't Annabeth just be my girlfriend? I mean, what was wrong with _that?_ I personally didn't see anything wrong. But I guess my dad did. And everyone else.

"You realise that you are going to have to get suits as well?" I asked them.

Nico's face paled, if that was possible. "What?" He said, looking at Silena.

I almost laughed. "Really, Nic? You just thought you were coming along for the ride? Well, think again. If I'm going down, you guys are coming with me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Jackson. I thought you liked Annabeth?"

I pursed my lips, willing my face not to get red. No one but Piper knew that Annabeth and I were together, and I wanted it to stay that way. For now, at least.

"Sure I do. But I don't want to get _married _to her," Which was true. I didn't.

Jason shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be okay."

I stared at him for a second, thinking he was joking. When I found no amusement in his blue eyes, I snapped. "_Okay? _Are _you _the one being forcedto get married? Huh? No, you're not. Try thinking what it's like being in my shoes. Married at eighteen? Would you like that?"

Jason's eyes widened, and he held his hands up. "Woah, dude. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't," I growled.

Sick of being in a room with these people, I stalked out the front door, grabbing my car keys on the way.

No way was _I _going tux shopping today.

* * *

**Yo! Sorry, I wanted so kind of drama to happen.**

**I'M A DRAMA LLAMA!**

**So, some big stuff is going to happen next chappy. Like Annabeth and the wedding dress.**

**Some stuff to do with Percabeth too.**

**Please stay tuned!**

**~FanaticPJ2003.**


	11. Juno is the lady!

**Um... Hi? I don't think I deserve to say hi.**

**Im ashamed of myself.**

**left you for so long... and I have no excuse.**

**Feel free to slap me. Or shoot me. Or both.**

**(Both. Both is good.)**

**See what I did there? Wait. I dont deserve to make witty or sarcastic remarkes anymore. **

**...oh. **

**I think I'll just get on with the story and stop bothering you wonderful people.**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV _**(Oh yeah thats right Fanatic, leave the people waiting about Percy the drama llama. They'll really love you then!)**

I twirled around in my wedding dress, feeling the light fabric brush against my skin.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. It was perfect. The neckline scooped just below my collar bone, making my neck look long and full.

The bust hugged my shape, flowing down to my ankles. I rubbed my hands against the fabric, sighing. My heart felt light and heavy at the same time. I was getting married, but _I was getting married._

_But Percy_, my mind whispered, cheering me up slightly. I just had to think of his face, the way his dark locks fell in his startlingly beautiful sea green eyes, they way his long lashes brushed against his high cheek bones when his blinked, the way his soft lips moved as he spoke...

I could go on forever, but I needed to keep a clear head. No getting distracted about the way Percy's muscles moved under his skin, the way his arms felt when they were wound around my waist-

"Annabeth, dear, are you okay?" Juno's soft voice pulled her from her daydream.

I sucked in a startled breath, shook back to reality.

"Oh? Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute," I fiddled with the hanging peice of cloth that was suspeneded, hiding me from veiw while I was changing in the dressing room. I made sure there were no gaps Juno could see through, and I peeled the wedding dress off my body, replacing it with my normal clothes.

I slid the cloth back. Juno was standing a little way back, a look of mild concern on her face. When she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"How do you like the dress, love?"

I smiled slightly. "It's perfect. I love it. Thank you so much, Juno, you're amazing."

She blushed. "Ah, no. I didn't do anything," She bustled up to me, taking the dress gently from my hands. "Do you want it?"

I laughed. "Of course," I sobered up a bit. "If thats alright with you, Juno."  
She grinned. "My dear! You shall have this, of course you shall! Do not worry about an old lady like me. I need to move on, leave the past behind. But you, dear, you have your whole life ahead of you."

With out hesitation, I threw my arms around this kind, lovely women. We had only just met, but I had a feeling we were going to be awfully good friends.

Juno let out a breathy laugh, squeezing me back. "You are a wonderful child, do you know that? Percy will be lucky to have you."

I drew back. "You know Percy?"

She nodded, her blue eyes staring into mine. "Of course. He _was _my nephew at one point, dear."

I mentally hit myself in the face. DUH, ANNABETH. How stupid could I be?

"Percy is a good young man, if I remember correctly. Very loyal, very caring. Nothing like his uncle ever was." Juno frowned. "Poseidon is not a bad man either, he just isn't very good at making decisions. Or knowing right from wrong, some of the time."

I laughed. "You got that right."

* * *

**I'M SORRY ITS SHORT!**

**I just wanted to get it up, ya know?**

**I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.**

**Pinkie Promise? YES.**

**See yas later (If you haven't eaten me yet.)**

**Heh heh. *Curls into a burrito of shame***

**~FanaticPj2003 **


	12. DRIVE!

**Heeeeellllloooooooooooo!**

**I missed you guys sooooooo much. I'm really soory about my leave of absence there, but I'm back on track! (YOU GUYS DIDN'T EAT ME! YAY.)**

**DID YOU GUYS MISS ME? I BET YOU DID. AHHA, YES YOU DID. DON'T LIE.**

**You guys: NO! WE DIDN'T MISS YOU! YOU'RE TO LAZY TO MISS!**

**Me: True. That is true.**

**Percy: Hey, look who crashed the party to do disclaimer! ME. Yes, me. KING PERSASSY.**

**You guys: ...**

**Me: Heh. Um, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Percy. Say hi, Percy!**

**Percy: YOU CAN'T HANDLE MY SASS.**

**Me: ...Uh, yeah. Anyways, sorry you guys, I left you for sooo long. Percy, you wanted to do disclaimer?**

**Percy: Yes, Fanatic, I did.**

**Me: Well, take it away!**

**Percy: YAY. Ok, deep breaths Perce, you can do this...**

**FANATICPJ2003 DOES NOT OWN ME, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE STORY. JUST THE PLOT. OK, YOU LITTLE SHI-**

**Me: HEHEM. YES, PERCY THANK YOU. Whew. Ok, I think thats enough blue cookies for YOU Percy Jackson.**

**Percy: BUT-**

**Me: NO BUTS MISTER! Anyways, on with the story! HEH HEH.**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I floored the accelerator, and the car took off down the driveway, spinning gravel into the surprised faces of Frank, Jason, Nico and Silena.

I yanked my hand through my hair, cursing out loud. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did I have to have a father that was so fucking useless? Why did my mother, my calm and caring mother, have to be dead?

A rough sob sprang from my throat and I covered my mouth with my hand, even though there was no one to hear.

No one.

Oh gods, what had I just done?

"Yeah, great job, Jackson," I growled to myself. "You effectively flipped off the people who were just trying to help."

_With your wedding_, said the part of my brain that wanted to smash something.

_Percy, calm the heck down_, said the side of my brain that wanted to turn back around and just collapse on my bed.

Unfortunately, the part that wanted to smash something was too strong, so I drove on, not having a clue where I was going, my thoughts filled with white frills and a certain curly blond haired girl. Oh, and also smashing Jason's head in.

_Annabeth's POV_

"Annabeth! You okay?" Piper flounced over too me, inspecting my face, spotting my red eyes and frowning.

I nodded and smiled weakly. "Just fine, Pipes. Don't worry about me."

She pursed her lips, unconvinced.

I smiled again, trying harder, but I knew it looked like I was grimacing in pain. I huffed slightly and turned to Juno who had followed me out of the back room, my wedding dress draped across her arms.

I heard Piper stifle a gasp behind me. "You've decided already?!" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, my curls bouncing around my face.

Juno smiled lightly at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the fluorescent light. "Annabeth is wonderful at making decisions." I didn't whether she was mocking me or actually paying me a compliment. To make myself feel better, I went for the latter.

Piper shrugged, a grin playing at her lips. "It's beautiful," She said, running her hand down the dress.

I sniffed. "Ah ah, no touchy!" I shoved her playfully.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're such a goof, Annie."

I glowered at her. "Don't call me Annie," I shot.

She grinned, showing a set of straight pearly whites. I stuck my tongue out at her, flicking a piece of hair over my shoulder. Juno chuckled quietly.

I felt an arm being slung over my shoulders and looked over at Thalia. I had got to know her more over the past couple of weeks, and she was the complete opposite of me; reckless, pale, freckles, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore punk clothes. The new spiky choker she was wearing looked quite dangerous.

She grinned at me, her lip piercing stretching with her lips. "It looks wimpy, Annie."

My mouth flew up at the corners, and I tried to push it down, and I failed. "Shut up, Thals," I muttered.

She winked and removed her arm from around my shoulder.

I looked at Juno. "How much is it, Juno?"

She looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

My brows furrowed. "The dress. How much does it cost?"

She stared at me for a second, then her expression softened. "Cost? Oh, dear, for you? Absolutely nothing."

My eyes widened. This lady was already giving me her own wedding dress, now she was giving it to me for free?

"Oh, Juno, no! I couldn't do that to you. You have to let me pay! How much does it cost?" I said.

Juno sighed. "Annabeth. You are one of the nicest girls I have ever met. And besides, I know what you're going through. Please, let me do this one thing for you?"

This one thing? She was organizing my wedding for me, for gods sake! There's kindness, and then there's _kindness. _And Juno was going over the top.

I shook my head a fished some money out of my pocket. I pressed five hundred dollars into her palm, regardless of the actual cost. This lady was brilliant, and she needed to know.

Juno's face crumpled. "Dear, that is too much! Here, take this," She seemed to give in, and handed me back two hundred dollars.

"It originally cost four hundred, but I'm only charging you three, okay?"

I nodded, satisfied.

Just then, I heard a screeching noise behind me, like the sound of tourchered tyres...

* * *

**Ha ha! I'm making you wait longer.**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, you ask?**

**WELL, I DON'T KNOW, I answer.**

**CAN YOU GUESS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN, I ask?**

**WE HATE YOU, You answer.**

**I'M EVIL, I state.**

**WE KNOW, You holler back.**

**alright,no need to shout, I whisper.**


	13. Paparazzi are coming

**Yoohoo! HELLO.**

**CHAPTER 13 HERE I AM YEAH!**

**So, I got this one review saying, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT PERCY!"**

**Uh, HEH HEH?**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV _**(OOOOHHH)**

I rushed out of the shop to see our jeep take off down the road, a certain elf boy in the front seat. **(I SCARED YAS THERE, DIDN'T I? I wouldn't hurt Percy, jeez. How evil do you think I am? Don't answer that.)**

"LEO!" Piper screeched, running off down the pavement, waving her hands in the air like a mad woman. Despite the look of complete disgust on Piper's face, I collapsed into giggles. Oh, Leo. How clever you are. When Piper had finished her run down the road, she stormed back up to us, shouting about how small latino boys were the bane of her life, and how she hated elves.

When she saw me sniggering, her eyes grew cold and she tugged at my hair. "This is not a laughing matter, _Wise Girl_," I cringed when she used Percy's nickname for me. It was cute and funny when he did it, but Piper crossed the line. "That stupid Repair Boy just stole our ride home!"

I stopped laughing. However much I liked Juno, I didn't want to stay at the wedding shop all day.

Then I had an idea. "Calm down, Pipes," I said. "I call Percy to come pick us up."

She rolled her eyes. "He can't! He's a superstar! He can't just go riding around like he's normal! The paparazzi would _kill _him."

I grinned sheepishly. "Ooops."

Thalia cleared her throat from behind us, but it was almost drowned out by the sound of approaching engines. We all whipped around to see three black vans chasing a silver Aston Martin. Wait a second... Was that Percy's car?

The guy at the steering wheel had to be Percy, unless he hadn't told me about his identical twin.

Hazel frowned. "Is that Percy? And why are there black vans... oh."

The paparazzi.

Great. Percy was in _so _much trouble.

The cars were coming up the street at tremendous speed. I gasped as one black van tried to swerve around Percy's car, but Percy was to fast. He accelerated, and the car shot forward, cutting the van off. Wow, that was a close shave.

"We have to stop them before they crash," Thalia said. I looked at her, panic rising within me. She was right. At that speed, in this road, they were going to crash, and soon.

I know it was stupid, the next thing I done, but it was the best I could think of. I saw a little scooter parked by us. Without even batting an eyelid, I pushed it out into the street, right into the path of the approaching cars.

Everything ground to a halt. It seemed to go in slow motion. Percy slammed on the brakes, the vans stopped just before they all slammed into Percy's trunk. I could see Percy's shocked face, and for a second, all I wanted to do was go over and hug him, ask if he was okay. But I knew I should be angry with him. Why was her out? What was he doing, driving that fast down a small road? Why were the paparazzi following him? What had he done?

I stood still, frozen to the spot. Juno had came out to see what all the commotion was about. She was standing right behind me, her eyes wide.

The paparazzi took no time waiting. They jumped out of their vans, their cameras flashing, their faces alight with greediness for gossip. I could just imagine the next headline.

_IMAGINE DRAGON'S STAR, PERCY JACKSON, CAUGHT SPEEDING._

_IMAGINE DRAGON'S LEAD SINGER, RECKLESS._

_IMAGINE DRAGONS-_

I stopped myself before I could get too angry. The first person to break was, you guessed it, me. I rushed toward the car, pushing the camera's and people out of the way. When I made it to the car, there was a camera pushed straight up into my face, a reporter asking me who I was and what did I have to do with Mr. Jackson. I preceded to tell them to stick their cameras where the sun don't shine, and I hopped in the car instructing Percy to _drive, for gods' sake._

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. And I will, once we're home. Now _drive _Seaweed Brain," I added his nickname in at the end, trying to soften my tone.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, Juno holding the dress up at me. I nodded to Piper, saying _she'd _take it. Juno nodded and handed it to Piper.

Percy honked the horn in warning to the idiots with cameras, and stepped on the gas. The car pushed the people out of the way, and we we're free, speeding down the road.

Once we were out of sight of the paparazzi, I told Percy to pull over.

I turned in my seat to face him. "Percy Jackson, what _were you thinking?_"

He shrugged, a sheepish look in his eyes. "I wasn't. Thinking I mean."

I glared at him. "Explain. Now."

He sighed. "Well, I kinda may have got really angry and stormed out of the house, told Silena, Jason, Frank and Nico to eff their tux shopping and sped off?" His voice went up at the end, making it sound like a question. I raised my eyebrow. "You _kinda may have?"_

Percy's mouth twisted. "I did, okay? I was angry. I thought you'd understand. Turns out, I'm wrong."

I softened. "Oh, Seaweed Brain. I do understand. I could barely keep my lunch inside going into that shop. And the thing is, it wasn't that bad," He turned away, his hair falling across his brow. I reached across and swept it from his eyes, grabbing his chin and twisting his face to mine. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his gently.

A rough noise escaped his throat and I pulled back a bit. "Are you okay, Percy?"

He nodded, quickly recovering from whatever that was. "Yup. Fine. Never better." I wasn't convinced, but I didn't push it. I could see it in his eyes that if I did, he would break.

I wound one of my arms around his neck and grinned. "You are a weird one, Jackson."

He laughed. "Says the one."

His head dropped suddenly, and he pressed his face into the crook of my neck, nuzzling his nose in. My breath caught, and my heart started racing. I ran my hands through his thick locks slowly, trying to memorise the way they felt. Silky and smooth. Percyish.

He hummed softly, pushing his head into my hands. I smiled, pulling my hands through his hair again, and again, and again.

We stayed like that until I thought it was time we moved on. "Oi, Perce," I whispered. "Time to go home."

Percy groaned, his breath warm against my neck. "No."

I chuckled lightly. "Yes."

He groaned again. "No," He said, kissing the underside of my jaw. I shiver slightly, my stomach doing flips inside me. His head came up and he pressed his cheek against mine. "I don't want to go home," He whispered.

"You have to face them, you know."

"But-" Percy was cut short by a series of loud snaps. The sounded like.. camera flashes. I heard the rumble of an engine.

Not _again._

I realised I still had my hands wound in Percy's hair, and he still had his hands on my waist. And that.. Paparazzi had just taken picture's of us.

"Oh, shit," Percy whispered.

* * *

**You want to hang me? **

**I guessed that.**

**BYE. #YOLO**


	14. Quite a big one

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Thats a long hi isn't it?**

**Thought so.**

**OOOPPPSSS**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy slammed down on the accelerator pedal, and shifted the car into first year. It stuttered, and I thought it was going to cut out, but, thank the gods, it didn't. We took off, speeding down the road, both of our faces bright red with embarrassment.

"Did they just-" Percy started, his voice shaky.

"Yup," I cut it.

"Did we just-"

"Mm-hm."

"So that just-"

"Yeah," I sighed. "That just happened, Perce."

He sighed, his shoulders collapsing. "We're in deep shit, aren't we."

I nodded, pursing my lips. One part of me, a tiny teensie selfish part of me, was thrilled that I was caught kissing Percy, the lead singer of the Imagine Dragons! But then the rest of me felt so embarrassed and angry, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

Percy touched my arm, peering in the rearview mirror. "Hey, it'll be okay. Hopefully," He added.

I lent my head against his shoulder, and his arm snaked around my shoulders. "Everyone's gonna know about us now, aren't they?"

I could almost hear his angry thoughts, cursing the paparazzi. "I suppose, Wise Girl."

There was a silence. Just to fill it, I turned on the radio to my favourite station, taking my head off Percy's shoulder so he could drive properly.

Percy's hand slid into mine, squeezing it softly. I squeezed back, listening to 5SOS sing _Amnesia._ I hummed along, trying to distract myself.

Percy started to sing quietly, and I was still amazed by his voice. It was soft, yet strong. He could go low, and then high in a matter of seconds. He had an unusual voice, but one of obvious talent and skill. I watched his mouth shape the words, and got distracted by it.

I stared at his mouth, lost in my own world of fantasy. I only realised his mouth had stopped moving when he cleared his throat. I was shaken from my own little world, and felt the heat creep up into my face, my ears tingling.

"Is there something on my mouth?" He asked, grinning at the look of embarrassed bewilderment on my face. My mind went blank and I leaned over and kissed him hard.

A part of my mind, the sensible part, screamed _ANNABETH! HE IS DRIVING, YOU DUMBO! STOP BLOODY KISSING HIM!_

But his mouth was so _soft_.

_YOUR HEAD IS SOFT! NOW **STOP**_**!**

I pulled away suddenly, and Percy yanked the wheel straight before we crashed into the ditch. He was breathing heavily, his eyelids fluttering. "What was _that_?"

I was thinking the same thing. What had come over me?

_Jeez, Annabeth. You're a maniac._

"Sorry," I breathed.

He laughed a breathy laugh. "Don't be _sorry_. Definitely no need to be sorry," He smiled, brushing his fingers over his lips.

I smiled weakly. "I don't know what came over me," I bit my lip. Oh my god. I was such a fool! We could have crashed!

_Are you just realising that?_

_SHUT UP BRAIN_, I screamed at myself.

Percy's fingers brushed over my cheek. "I wouldn't mind if it came over you again. Just so long as I'm not driving."

I blushed a brighter red, thinking of what he just said.

Trying to brush it off and act cool, I pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear, "No problem."

I heard his breath catch. I grinned, glad. I _could _make Percy Jackson blush. I now had proof. His face was a lovely shade of rose. I chuckled lightly.

"Not such a smooth dude now, are ya Jackson?" I asked playfully.

He threw my a glance, his mouth pushing up at the corners. "Shut up, Wise Girl."

We were quiet for a second. "So.." Percy started. I guessed by the tone of his voice, the conversation was about to become serious. "About that wedding dress.."

I gulped a little bit. "What about it?"

Percy cleared his throat, the tips of his ears going slightly red as he stared straight ahead. I realised we were almost at the house, and prayed that we got there before this conversation could finish.

"Did it go okay?" He asked.

I shrugged, thinking about the way the satin slipped through my fingers. "I guess."

I could see from the corner of my eye that Percy was trying to form another sentence, but couldn't get the words out.

"Remember, Seaweed Brain, you're not allowed to see the dress before the Big Day," The words felt weird in my mouth, like a foreign being.

"Uh, yeah," He laughed uneasily. He flicked on the indicator and swerved into the mansion's massive drive way.

The minute we were parked, I hopped out of the car, closing the door behind me. I heard Percy's door slam too, and we both walked toward the house together. His shoulder was brushing mine as we walked, our hands touching against each others.

"Percy! Annabeth! Oh my gods! I was so worried!" Silena, Piper's half sister shouted from the steps of the mansion. "I thought Percy was going to crash, the speed he was going!" Silena exclaimed, bustling over.

I forced a laugh. "Oh he's fine. He's just an _idiot,_" I put emphasis on the last word, elbowing Percy in the ribs.

Silena smiled a bit. "I worked that all out by myself," She said, shooting Percy an annoyed look.

He pursed his lips, but said nothing. Just then, I heard the crunch of gravel under wheels behind us.

Percy and I turned around, while Silena looked curiously over our shoulders.

A yellow taxi cab rumbled up the driveway, with Piper, Hazel and Thalia in the back. Piper had a big bag resting on her lap. My wedding dress.

Whoopee.

"Oh, Silena. Did you by any chance see a Leo, about yay high?" I asked, motioning with my hand about the height Leo was. Silena rolled her eyes and nodded. "He came running into the house about twenty minutes ago, rambling on about 'he only escaped with his life and the stench was like acid'. I didn't really take much notice to be honest," She flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder, her attention returning to the three girls scrambling out of the taxi cab.

Piper leaned in the window and flashed a smile, saying something I couldn't hear. She leaned back out a the taxi sped away, leaving a trail of dust behind it.

Piper turned and spotted us, immediately whipping the bag behind he back. "YOU CANT SEE, KELP HEAD!" Thalia screeched loudly.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned around, making a point of covering his eyes with his hands. "I won't look," He said in a bored voice.

I flicked the back of his head with my finger, producing a loud "OW!" and strode over to Piper. "Thanks Pipes. Sorry for abandoning you guys back there," I said sheepishly.

She sighed but smiled. "Its fine. We had a hard time getting a taxi through the mob of _paparazzi,_though," She made her voice louder at the end, so Percy could definitely hear. I saw him stick his tongue out from the corner of my eye.

I took the bag out of her hands. "I'd better put this in my room, then," I said lightly.

Piper nodded but leant into whisper in my ear, "You do that, but don't let Percy see when he's in your room."

I blushed furiously, and Hazel and Thalia shared a confused look. I shook my head, and stomped off in the direction of the door, clamping my hand around Percy's arm on the way past him.

"You can open your eyes now, dumbo," I hissed.

Percy's eyes flew open, staring into mine.

When we got into the house, he immediately set course for my room. I let him grab my hand and drag me into my room.

I shut the door behind myself, locking it just incase of another _Piper _incident.

Not that me and Percy would be doing anything.

I flew over to my wardrobe, hanging the bag up on one of the spare hangers. I'd look at it tonight, when Percy wasn't there.

I closed the wardrobe and felt Percy's arms wind around my waist from behind, his warm breath on my neck. When he leaned in to brush his lips along the skin under my ear, I felt his hair tickle my neck, and a shiver crept up my spine.

I spun in his arms and put my arms around his neck, twining my hands into his hair. "Hey, Wise Girl," He whispered, his breath washing over my face. My hands twirled his hair around my fingers, making him smile.

He leant down slowly and carefully placed his lips on mine, as if he were afraid another camera crew would turn up.

My lips moved with his in perfect harmony, as if they were made of each other. I knew it sounded cheesy, and it was, but I didn't care one little bit at that moment in time.

Percy mouth slanted open, and mine did too. This time, I was determined to keep the kiss. His tongue, even more hesitant that before, slid along my bottom lip, as if asking for entrance.

I gave it to him and his tongue slid into my mouth. I squeaked a little, but he didn't seem to hear it, and if he did, he didn't want to embarrass me.

My tongue was soon in the equation, and it was soon a full blown kiss. My breath came out in short bursts, and Percy didn't seem to be breathing at all. His hands were at my waist, his fingers bunching around the fabric of my jeans.

I tugged lightly on his hair, and I could feel him smiling against my mouth. His hands moved slowly upward, sliding up my hips, my torso, and finally to my neck, where he slid his fingers into my loose hair.

We moved over to the bed and sat down, never braking the mouth mash we were in. Percy's hands came out of my hair and started to tug at the collar of my jacket. He let his hands slide down to the top button, unbuttoning it. My mind was going crazy. He nibbled at my bottom lip, and, with out warning, a small groan escaped my body.

We finally broke apart, his hair completely disheveled, my clothes crumpled, both our mouths slightly swollen and red.

_If someone sees this..._

Percy smiled at me. "Um.." He started.

I definitely thought _um _was the best word for all that, and I wasn't being sarcastic.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah," That seemed like one of the best words too.

He took a deep breath and blew it out through his nose. "That was... wow."

* * *

**QUITE A BIG PERCABETH KISS? YOU LIKEY, NO? I THINK YOU DOOOOOOOOOWEEEEDOOOO!**

**Any Doctor Who fans in the house? Whoop whoop, if you are!**

_**Always bring a banana to a party. Oh, and don't be lasagne, got it?**_


	15. A memory

**Hey you people out there. HOWSIT?**

**I was just wondering, have any of you heard of the band _R5_? 'Cause they're ma fav band ever! Oh jeez, I sound like a teenage girl.**

**Which I am. DUH.**

**Does any of you want to guess what age I am? Tell me in the reveiws, 'kay?**

**#YOLO**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I stared at Annabeth, my whole body tingling. She looked as surprised as I felt. She seemed a bit out of it; dazed. She was staring at my lips, her grey eyes sparkling like diamonds.

I smiled invoulitarily, and her eyes lifted with my mouth. She looked into my eyes, and I was mesmorised.

But bad thoughts shook me from my reverve.

_The paparazzi took pictures of us. Annabeths going to be dragged into this mess now. She'll be blown up like some kind of prize. Percy Jackson's new toy._

My fists clenched at the thought, and Annabeth jolted out of whatever daze she was in. "Are you okay, Perce?" She asked, breathless.

I shook my head, and she seemed slightly taken aback. I realised what it must of looked like.

"Oh, no! I'm... I didn't mean it that way, Wise Girl. I was just thinking of the paparazzi. The kiss.. uh, was, um, great," I stuttered, my cheeks growing warm.

She frowned at the mention of those pesky weasels with flashing boxes. A crease furrowed across her brow. **(Is that how you say it? **_**A crease furrowed across her brow? **_**If it isn't, feel free to mock me.) **I reached across and ran my fingers along her cheek, leaving trails of light red blush in my wake. She looked up ar me.

"Why do you like me, Percy?" She asked suddenly, so suddenly, I nearly fell off the bed.

"Uh-"

"It is because you have to?"

My eyes widened. "Annabeth! Where did this come from?"

Her eyes darkened like stormy clouds. "Just answer my question Percy."

"Of course I like you, Wise Girl-"

"Thats not what I asked. I asked _why do you like me_," Annabeth stared into my eyes, rendering me speechless enough to look like a fish.

"I like you because... because you are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met. No, scrap that. You _are _the most intelligent person I have ever met. I like you because you have a beautiful, kind personality, even though you can be slightly bossy at times," She was about to retort, but I placed my finger against her mouth. "No, you asked me a question. I have to answer it."

"I like you because you are sassy enough to annoy even me," She grinned slightly at that. "I like you because you were patient enough with me when I was acting like a goofball when we first met-"

"A cute goofball," Annabeth interrupted.

I kept on going like she never said anything, even though I was blushing like a firetruck inside. "I like you because you can be serious but also funny. I like you because you never said a bad word to me even though I forced you to be here. And I am still forcing you to be here," My voice softened. "And for that, Annabeth, I am sorry."

Her mouth grimaced. "Percy-"

"No, Annabeth. I am. You can't say anything different, and you know that."

She pursed her lips. "No, Percy, I don't know that. _You _are not forcing me to be here. My father and yours is. So get that into your thick skull, alright?"

I smiled at her. "See? Sassy."

She flicked my temple, but she was grinning.

"You _are _a cute goofball, Perce. _My _cute goofball," Annabeth whispered, her expression growing softer.

I blinked, not used to this kind of affection. I was only treated like this, in this loving way, by the mother. I reached out and stroked her soft hair.

"You're amazing, Annabeth, do you know that?"

She smiled smugly. "I try."

My eyes narrowed. "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

Annabeth nodded, pressing a sneaky kiss to my lips. "Yup."

I shook my head, sighing. "You are really one in a million, Wise Girl."

"As I said, I try."

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I shut the door behind Percy and sank onto my bed.

Percy really did like me. Not that I ever doubted him at all. Nope. No doubt at all.

I sighed. Who was I kidding. Of course I doubted him. But not now. Not ever again.

And that was when I decided I was in love with Percy Jackson. Quite deeply in love. Stomach fluttering, eye watering love.

And I was quite enjoying it, to be honest.

I looked at the wardrobe, nearly feeling the wedding dress handing there. I didn't really want to look at it now.

I pulled my crumpled jacket off my shoulders and flung it on the ground. I heaved off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My slightly ruffled hair, my pink cheeks and my swollen lips. I smiled to myself. I turned the tap on and splashed some water in my face, tugging my wet hands through my curls.

I skipped back into my room, deciding to change into a pair of cotton shorts and a light blue t-shirt. I plaited my hair down my back, flinging it over my shoulder.

I searched around in the wardrobe. When my hands found what I was looking for, I took it in my hands and stared at it.

My mother and I. We were at the beach. I was four. I could remember that day as clear as crystle. We had decided that morning to do something, and my excitable four year old self had squealed _the beach, Mommy! The beach Daddy, please?_

They had given into my cute little smile immediately, and we had set off for the beach, the car windows rolled down, Dolly Parton's _Jolene _booming from the stereo. Dad had gazed at Mom lovingly, like nothing could ever pull them apart. Mom had blushed, muttering something like _Annabeth, Fredrick._ But Dad had taken no notice, winding his free arm around her waist.

I had sat in the back seat, grinning all the while.

When we had made it to the beach, Mom had set up the beach towels and my bucket and spade. Dad had insisted on taking a picture, and here it was in my hands, thirteen years later with my mother gone and a father that hates me.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, and wiped it away quickly. I slid the photo back into the little pocket of my suitcase.

I looked at my watch. _7:30. _Wow, the day passed quickly.

I sat back down on my bed, unsure of what to do. Go and find Percy? Or stay in my room like a hermit?

Go and find Percy it is then.

I slipped on my flip flops and padded out of room. First I tried his room, but no sign. I looked out the widows. Nada. In the band room? Nope.

I then heard a cry of indignation and the obvious sound of someone being pushed off a couch. I rolled my eyes and followed the sound to the room that I had woken up in when I had fallen out of that tree.

Percy, Jason and Nico were perched on the couch. Well I should say, Percy and Jason were perched on the couch and Nico was sprawled on the floor, a look of complete disgust on his face.

"-Complete cheating!" He was replying.

The massive flat screen was on, showing a paused game of _Grand Theft Auto_. All the boys had Xbox controllers in their hands, and Percy and Jason's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Oh be quiet, Death Breath," Percy muttered.

Nico was just about to reply when I cleared my throat and leant against the open door frame, a fond smile on my face. "I see you've made up, then," I said, raising a brow at Percy.

Jason and Nico looked at each other, but then remembered they were arguing and looked away.

"Hi, Annabeth," Nico said.

"Hey Neeks," I grinned at him, walking into the room.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that."

I nodded solemnly. "Okay then, Death Breath."

He threw his arms up in exasperation. "What does the world have against me today?" He sighed.

We all laughed, except Nico of course. I sat down on Percy's right, peering at the T.V.

"Get up, Neeks," Jason grabbed Nico's arm and hauled him up. Nico groaned ungratefully and plonked down beside me, throwing me an unsavoury glance as Percy unpaused the game.

I kind of stopped paying attention after that, letting the boys do their thing. I leant my head back against the couch. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by the slight swaying of Percy walking along the corridor.

I was in his arms, my head cradled against his chest. He carried me bridal style; his left arm holding up my knees and his right arm supporting my back and shoulders.

"Perce?" I whispered sleepily.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He replied quietly. "Go back to sleep. You need a good rest."

And thats what I did. My last memory of the day was being tucked up in bed, Percy's warm lips on my forehead.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry if theres any mistakes in this, I was typing it with fake nails on.**

**I know, I know. Beauty comes with pain. Is that how you say it? I have no clue.**

**Anywhos, the next chappy will be big and bold, so look forward to that. **

******SPOILER ALERT. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, DON'T READ ON, KAY?********

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FREDRICK AND HORRIBLE HELEN WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPPYS, SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT SHIT STORM.**

**OH, AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY POSEIDON MOVED THE DATE UP. Or is it down? ANYWHOS, I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE.**

**Toodiloo!**

**~FanaticPJ2003 who probs has a whole hord of angry people who want to kill her. BUT NO HARD FEELINGS, RIGHT?**

**Good. I think.**

**I might just have started World War III?**

**Yeah. Um, sorry 'bout that.**

**(I'll just stop rambling now, I'm getting on your nerves.)**

**JAJAJAJA.**


	16. The Big Unravelling

**HOWDY**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**97.12675949 of you were to lazy to read that number and also read the word above it. And even after me saying it, you still did not read it.**

**#ROFL**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I looked down at Annabeth's beautiful sleeping face, and I felt something tug at my heart.

_Love?_

Really? Was it really love? I wasn't really sure what love felt like, just that there was always a price when you loved someone. I knew that I had loved my mom, and look where that got me.

I wasn't sure what it was, but it definitely felt nice. My stomach twisted and fluttered. My hands shook slightly and my face heated up.

I didn't want to leave her. I thought about lying down beside her. Could I? Without being caught?

I decided to take the risk. I slipped my high-tops off quietly and set them down at the foot of the bed. I tip toed around to the other side of the bed, and tried to work out how to get on without waking Annabeth.

I kneeled on the bed, testing it. I moved slightly, but didn't creak. I shuffled up on to it, and laid my head back against the pillow, and then realised how tired I was.

Annabeth's back was turned to me, and her hair was messy on the pillow, flowing around her head like a halow. I stared at her sleepily for a minute, and then I fell slowly to sleep, my feet hanging off the edge of the bed, my arm lolling over the side.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

When I woke up in the morning, I immediately knew I wasn't alone in the bed. One side tilted slightly under another person's weight. I looked around slowly and saw Percy's sleeping face.

I stared at him, my heart hammering. Why was he there? When did he get there? What happened to make him stay there?

But as I looked at him, my hammering heart was replaced by a small smile smile on my face. He had a thin trail of drool trailing down is cheek, and his hair was the ultimate bed head. It was splayed around his face, some of it sticking up like he had been in a cyclone.

And it was the epitome of _cute._ His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he breathed in and out. I reached out a stroked his hair, feeling its softness.

His eyes opened suddenly, looking up at my frozen hand.

"Since when are you aloud in my bed?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Percy grinned sleepily. "Well, you seemed to be enjoying it," He looked back up pointedly at my hand twisted in his hair.

I pulled my hand back, shaking my head. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he scooted up to a seated position, laying his head against my shoulder, letting his hair tickle my neck on purpose.

I slapped the top of his head lightly, squirming away. "You can't see me in my Pjs-"

Percy held his hand up. "Let me stop you there, dear Wise Girl," He lifted up the duvet, and I was about to snatch it back down when I realised I was wearing the cotton shorts and tank that I had on yesterday.

I looked at him. "I'm cold, now. Gimmie the duvet," I pulled it back, and tucked it around my torso, crossing my legs beneath me.

When I looked back up, Percy's face was inches from mine, his swirling green orbs staring into mine. However long I had known those eyes, they still threw me. I tried to form words, but they just wouldn't come out of the stupid hole in my face that I call a mouth.

He smiled and leaned in. I tilted my head slightly, my eyes closing automatically. I waited for the warm and fuzzy feeling of his lips on mine, but it never came. My eyes flew open, seeing his sparkling in amusement.

"Do you know that you're cute when you want me to kiss you?" He asked, his sweet breath washing over my face, making my yearning worse.

I scowled, and reached behind him, twisting my hand into his hair. I tugged on it, not so lightly. His smile grew.

I stared at him. "I know you want to kiss me, too," I said, but even _I _could hear the uncertainness in my voice. What if he actually _didn't? _What if I was forcing him? What if it was to much?

_That kiss yesterday suggests different, _my mind tried to calm me down, for once.

But-

And then all my worries disappeared because Percy _was _kissing me, and kissing me well. His lips had an almost urgent feeling against mine. The pit of my stomach erupted with a sparkiling, shimmering feeling that I didn't think I'd ever forget, however this turned out. Percy could turn me inside out. My head floated into the clouds as his lips trailed a burning path down my jaw and onto my neck. They were sweet, tender kisses. I threw my head back, and I felt his soft laughter.

I let my head fall down, wanting to play my part in this. I took his chin in between my fingers and brought his face to mine, smashing my lips into his.

He gasped. I let my tounge slide out and trace his top lip, then his bottom. He was breathing hard; I could feel his thumping heart beat beneath my fingers as he placed his hands on either side of me.

I leaned back down into my lying postion, pulling him down with me.

I knew this was reckless, but I did it anyway. I wound my legs around his torso and then it became a preeetty intense make out.

I was unable to hold out any longer; my lungs were burning. I pulled away, gasping. I could tell my face was bright red, and Percy's was too. His bed head had gotten worse, if that was possible. As he stared down at me, I realised I still had my legs rapped around his waist and let them slide down, back onto the bed.

Percy cleared his throat and eased up onto his hunkers, pulling me back up with him. He pressed a light kiss to my cheek. "I'd better get going before someone finds me in here, Wise Girl," His mouth pouted slightly, and I fought the urge to kiss him again.

I nodded slowly, removing my arms from around his neck. "Go, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I slipped out of Annabeth's room, throwing her one last smile, and closed the door as quietly as I could behind me.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to calm it. I tugged at my shirt, trying to uncrumple it.

Then I realised that I forgot my shoes in Annabeth's room. No biggie. I could get them later.

"Percy?" My father's voice came from down the hallway behind me.

My heart seized with panic. Had he seen me coming out of Annabeth's room? Did the magazines already come out with Annabeth and I plastered on the front?

I turned slowly around. "Uh," My voice shook slightly. "Yeah, dad?"

Poseidon walked up to me, his usually professional self. "Are you alright, son?"

I laughed uneasily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He was about to say something else when Annabeth's door opened with a creak. "Perce, you forgot your shoe- oh," Annabeth stopped short when she saw my father, my high-tops dangling from her fingers.

I cringed. This was _not _going well. AT ALL.

"Last night. You forgot your shoes last night. Remember you took them off because.. uh, because they were dirty! Yeah, you took them off because they were dirty," Annabeth's voice had risen an octave, and I prayed dad didn't notice.

His face had taken on a slightly confused look, which I took advantage of. I spun around, grabbed my shoes off Annabeth and sped down the corridor. "Yeah, thanks Annabeth. See you at breakfast, dad!"

When I reached my room, I closed the door and locked it, sliding down it, putting my head in my hands.

Today was not going to be easy.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I slammed the door before Poseidon could talk. I locked it, and raced over to my bed, making it quickly, flattening the creased sheets and plumping the pillows.

I pulled off my shorts and top and changed into a pair of blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt, deciding I wasn't going to be dressing up today.

I tugged a brush through my frenzy of hair, and pulled it back into a bun.

Slipping on a my pair of green Vans, I unlocked the door, and prepared myself for the onslaught that was breakfast, hoping that Percy got there before me so I didn't have to face Poseidon and the rest on my own when they found out.

I stopped by Percy's room on the way to the hall, but he wasn't there, so I assumed he was at the hall already.

_Thank the gods, _I thought, but then felt guilty that I was leaving him on his own, so I rushed down the corridor and pushed open the oak doors to the hall.

And what a mistake that had been.

Standing with their backs to me, were my father and Helen.

My stomach twisted and I felt like I was going to throw up.

How did _they _get here? Why were they here so early? The wedding was a month and a half away! What were they doing here?

And as an after though, _Has Percy met them yet?_

They must have heard my gasp of complete and utter disgust and surprise. Dad whirled and his eyes set on me. My mind stumbled back to the last time I had talked to him. When I had been upright and said what I wanted to say.

My stomach kind of regretted that act of defiance now.

"Annabeth!" He rushed forward and pulled me into a hug, as if none of this had ever happened. As if he hadn't sent me away to marry a stranger, as if he hadn't said what he had, done what he'd done.

I pushed him off me and stepped back just as the door swung open again, and Percy ran into my back.

"Sorry, Annie-" Percy started, then looked up. His face turned as white as mine felt.

Dad raised his eyebrow. "You let this boy call you Annie? I thought you hated that nickname."

I stared at him, dumbstruck. Was this the time for that? Really? Was this the time for anything?

We were all silent for a couple of tense seconds. Very _long _tense seconds.

Percy's eyes clouded with anger, as if his emotions just flushed over him. He stepped forward, in front of me. I was about to protest, but Percy was already talking.

"You just listen here, you _bastard. _You will not come into this house, saying disrespectful things about me, my father, the people here and _especially Annabeth. _You might think you're all high and mighty, but let me give you a wake up call. You are a _pathetic son of a bitch who doesn't deserve a daughter like Annabeth. _So just one word of advice, _Mr. Chase, _I'd stay out of our way, if I were you," I was shocked at Percy's outburst, my face bright red. But then my heart swelled. Someone was actually looking out for me, for once in my life. I resisted the urge to throw my arms around Percy.

My father, it seemed, was a little surprised too. His face resembled a tomato. "How dare you speak to me like that! You don't even know me-"

"Oh, I've heard enough from Annabeth," Percy's voice was dark with anger. "Enough to confirm everything I have just said about you, and more."

Helen was staring at Percy like he was some kind of alien. I wan't to smack her, but I just glared at her, trying to send my anger in my stare.

"Percy Jackson. You're a global superstar, huh? I didn't know that when I sent Annabeth here. That wasn't in the arrangement. And I heard your a player, too. So do you really think you have the right to stand there like that and reprimand _me, _a hard working man of my calibre? You are spoilt rotten, and you won't need to work a day in your life, since your father is so rich. Annabeth-"

Now it was _my _turn. I stepped up from behind Percy. "_Shut up. _Percy is a _hundred _times the man you'll ever be! You can't go around shouting accusations at people, Dad! Do you not know how the press makes up stories?"

Just as I finished my sentence, Poseidon busted into the room, a look of disgust on his face. He had a magazine clutched in his fist. "Well, Annabeth, I hope the press had made up _this _story, too," He held up the magazine.

And do you know what was on the cover? Yep, you guessed it.

_Percy Jackson's new mystery blonde girl._

* * *

**Sorry, its a bit rushed, but I was just sooo excited to get Helen and Fredrick into the scene, and for Poseidon to find out about PERCABETH.**

**So, YUP.**

**AND I'VE FINISHED BLOOD OF OLYMPUS. OH MY FRICKEN GODS. PLEASE HELP ME. PM ME ABOUT IT IF YOU HAVE FINISHED IT AND WE CAN HAVE A MELT DOWN TOGETHER!**


End file.
